Sonic's Tale: How the Sonic Team Fell
by Sonicthehero5602
Summary: This is a story of how Sonic the Hedgehog made a mistake, one that cost his friends dearly in the end. As a result, his entire world falls. Can he fix it, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

All Sonic characters copyright SEGA/SOE, except Original Characters developed by me. Enjoy!

_He ran. Faster than the wind, than any car or plane, he ran. Behind him, the sirens began to wail. Giant black rocket-machines sped after him. People on the street lifted weapons, but he was already past them. The rockets couldn't match his speed, falling behind to detonate on the pavement. He fled not just from his pursuers, but from the pain, from the mistake that had cost so much. He was running to the only patch of free ground on the planet, the Green Hill Zone, protected by the only rebel left, alive or still free. The blue streak bowed his head at the irony. This was himself, Sonic, the Supersonic Hedgehog. He grimaced, even the name bringing up memories of the fall of everything he knew, loved, the end of all things good._

/

"C'mon Tails! You gotta keep up!"

My less-swift, yellow fox-friend strained to keep up with my blazing pace, his namesake dual tails a blur as they propelled him through the arid air. "Jeez, Sonic! Is this _that_ important that you're gonna run me to death?"

I spun and ran backwards while staring him down, sand whipping along my trail. "Damn straight it is! We gotta find out what this thing's about, before it turns into something worse than an annoyance!" I noticed that he had begun growing a very slight paunch, which irritated me for some unfathomable reason.

"You think y'might be over-exaggerating the trouble? I mean it's probably just a new gang or something." Tails wheezed out, holding a hand up to block out the hot desert sun. "Great Chaos! Okay, really, you _gotta_ slow down! Either let me take a break or start goin' slower!"

I stopped abruptly and Tails flew past a ways before he realized I wasn't ahead of him. Instead of landing, he simply crashed into a sand dune and collapsed tiredly to the ground. "Fine! But I think you're spending too much time on that durned plane, and not enough out just runnin'!"

"Yeah, yeah. _I_ actually have to finish what I start, Sonic."

I looked at him indignantly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "When's the last time you totally completed something other than a run or beating Eggman? Hmm? Remember that card for Amy? My collection of maps you said you'd help with? Even Cream's birthday present? Which, surprise surprise, would be tomorrow, by the way. Oh, and before you start freaking about going back, I finished the present for you. I had a feeling you might forget."

I shrugged sheepishly, relaxing from the sprinting position I had entered as soon as Tails had reminded me about the young, caramel-colored rabbit's special day. "Thanks, Tails, I owe ya one. Okay, I get the point, finishing things is good. Now let's finish _this _and keep moving!"

Tails blanched. "Uhh, well, er, why don't you, uh, fill me in about this mission? Yeah, right!" He said quickly. "You've hardly told me anything at all."

I looked at him sideways. "Alright, but I think you're just stalling cause you're out of shape."

He muttered snidely under his breath, just a little too loudly, "Why would you ever think that, Mr. Hyper-Hedgehog?"

Ignoring this, I turned around and put my hands behind my head. "Well, I'm no storyteller, but here it goes: There's a town way on the edge of this pit of scorching dirt, and it was full of gangs 'n stuff. Well, all of a sudden, these new guys come in, black suit type guys. They start a little gang, called 'The Darkness'. Well, people thought, whatever, it's just a new gang, right, nothing special."

I looked at him sharply. "Like you." He stared at the ground bashfully. "But this 'gang', never got in wars, nothing. They just 'convinced' people to join. Some started speaking out against them, trying to raise support, but they always went missing soon after. Next thing you know, the whole town was 'Darkness' headquarters numero uno. They began to send people to other towns, start bases there. So we," here I looked hard at him, "Meaning you and me, are gonna check out if it's just some punked-up jerks or something more sinister. Now," I clapped my hands briskly. "let's get this show on the road! We've got forty leagues left to travel 'til we get to… Whatever the heck it's called now."

Tails climbed to his feet wearily. "Yeah, fine."

I slapped him on the back. "Let's move, slowpoke! No lollygagging this time!"

He flared up, glaring at me. "Y'know, you should respect us a little more! I'm not a 'slowpoke', you're the fastest thing alive! You're way too fast for me to keep up top speed, or even near it! You get into brawls with Knuckles, mostly sparring I admit, but you sometimes pick fights in the middle of a mission! You tick off Amy, you basically abandon Cream, and whenever Shadow comes up you immediately run off with him, racing or doing 'guy/manly talk', I don't care! Give us a break once in a while! We deserve respect more than you might think, even if we aren't as big of heroes as you!"

I looked at him incredulously. "Wow!" I laughed a little, a false tone betraying my discomfort. "I bet it's just the exercise making you cranky. C'mon, we'll finish this and go home slow enough where you can keep up comfortably."

Tails sighed. "Yeah, alright." I could tell he was unhappy, but I decided that some speed would wear it off.

We raced off again.

_/_**/**/


	2. Chapter 2: Cult of Darkness

_Sonic shook himself back to reality. He'd get away from the punk-bots first, then he'd… He grabbed his head in angry frustration as he ran. "I don't know!" He whispered to himself. He dodged through traffic and armed __watchers. Soon he escaped to the country, evading the ever-shifting mines and traps surrounding the citadel. He glared at the monument to a power even the Sonic Team hadn't been able to defeat. Obsidian spires rose at every angle, gleaming in the twilight. He felt a wire begin to bend and sped away before the explosive charge could hit him or the sound give him away. He slapped himself mentally. "Keep that up and you'll kill yourself yet!" he thought angrily. He slowed to a stop at the Green Hill Gate, the only thing that was powered through all the planes and completely powered by the life of Sonic the Hedgehog. He grimaced again, thinking how much of a lie __that __life was now. He performed a Spin Dash through the portal especially for himself into the Zone, where he collapsed wearily. He started to slip off to sleep, remembering, remembering…_

/

We walked through the pitch black town to the gothic-styled building in the middle. It was black too, but had, somehow, a deeper darkness about it.

Tails shivered. I didn't blame him. The thing was freakin spooky.

We stopped outside the door, where another man in a black suit stood, motionless. I was deciding whether or not just to kick the crap out of him just for the fun of it when Tails stepped forward and politely asked if we could go in. The man gazed dumbly at Tails for a moment, then at me, and said, "Welcome, Miles Prower and Sonic Hedgehog. You are expected within." He bowed deeply and, moving out of the way, gestured for us to enter.

"Uhh, creepy much?" I asked Tails, eyeing the stranger as we walked in.

He looked at me flatly. "Nooo, some weirdo knowing our names and expecting us here, _completely_ normal."

"Sarcasm will get you a punch in the nose, little buddy." I joked at him.

"Or it will get me out of this creeper palace."

We looked at the undecorated walls as we entered a large room. Men in long robes were bowing and praying towards a metal casket, lined with gold and velvet (black, of course.) One man approached us and said with a blank stare,

"Hello gentlemen, so good of you to join the ceremony. Come, see the glory of the Darkness." With that he turned and walked slowly toward the casket.

Tails started after him. Seeing that I was still standing, he beckoned. He said, "Well, let's go see what this is all about."

I followed reluctantly. We neared the ornate box and stopped. The man ahead of us turned and intoned, "This holds our great Master, the king of Darkness."

We looked at each other. The man walked up to the coffin and muttered under his breath. He stepped away and we saw a black cloud rise about it and form into a changing image of a hedgehog. It pointed at us, then at the man who led us to the casket, then at us again. It opened its mouth, and the man stiffened, then said in a whispery voice, "Hello, ones of good. Let me introduce you to my humble abode." The man chuckled weirdly, eyes unfocused.

Tails, hoping to end this quickly, spoke. "Okay, cut to the chase."

"Very well then. Tell me, Miles Prower, known as 'Tails', wouldst thou wish to find thine angel again, the one, Cosmo?"

Tails rocked back a step, shocked. His eyes were wide and watering, then openly crying. Cosmo had been his best friend, probably more than that, and she had been good to everyone, even Shadow. Sadly, she had died heroically by sacrificing herself to stop the massive explosion of Planet Eggs. We had missed her ever since, and Tails, well, Tails had basically gone into depression for weeks after she left us. He still shattered inside whenever someone mentioned our fallen companion. For this guy to even suggest... I growled threateningly.

I stepped up, making a fist at the apparition above the coffin. "Hey! Stop messing with my pal or I'll knock your weirdo floaty head right of your shoulders!"

The man chuckled again. "Silly hog, I jest not, and you could not even attempt to cause me harm."

I bristled. "Try me."

"Perhaps another time." He said, smiling condescendingly. "Dear, dear hedgehog Sonic, you save and you save, but you cannot save all. Simply look at the unforgotten actions of this girl, so beloved and still lost. So much is ruined that cannot ever be repaired. But," The man leaned forward, an eager, unnerving gleam to his eye, "but _I_ can ensure peace and assure the tranquility you strive to achieve."

I blinked. What? What's going on here?

The cloaked mannequin spread his arms. "Together, we can be an unstoppable force, ending any threat and evil in existence." He lowered his voice, looking at Tails cunningly. "Even that inexplicable entity, Death."

My mind spun at the implications. In the edge of my sight, I saw Tails start to rock a little bit, back and forth, murmuring Cosmo's name.

The shadowy cloud shifted again, to a picture of our cherished martyr reaching out to Tails, then back to the hedgehog. I stepped closer to the forbidding container, studying the top. "What, do you want us to open this thing?"

The man shuddered, and opened his mouth in a silent scream. An expression of ecstasy, then the purest pain tore across his face. Smoke began gushing out of his pores, then his body ignited in a roaring inferno. I stepped back in alarm and horror. All at once, it stopped, leaving only a small pile of ash behind. Another lackey stepped up and, twitching, took his place. "I would indeed, however any fool may open this gate. You must take up what is inside, my true form, and use its energies. You can control it better than these 'The Darkness' fools, hmm Sonic? And you may use it for any purpose you like."

"Hey, what just happened?" I asked in disbelief. I had seen a man devoured by a magical fire, and I did not want to go out that way. This reinforced my misgivings about the whole business. On the other hand, though, if there was any way to bring Cosmo back...

"Nothing of any consequence." The puppet said dismissingly. "Come now, you are the magnificent 'Sonic the Hedgehog', no?"

I thought inside, "This is a trap. But… If I'm gonna get some juice outta this, can I use it to _escape_ the trap?" I looked at Tails. He stared pleadingly at me, his eyes saying, "Please! I need her, she… she was my friend. Bring her back. Please!"

I looked back at the cloud-hedgehog. "What will happen if I use this… power?"

The current man smiled. "Yes, good word, power. You will become supremely powerful, but only you may use it, as you are the only one strong enough to sustain using my gifts." The man smiled wider. "Come now, no strings attached except that you will hear me, for advice and for praise."

I sounded like a free ride... so I still had some doubts. Outstandingly, the burning demise. "Will I poof into dust like that guy?" I pointed at the grey splotch on the ground.

The man shook his head. "As I said, you are immune to overpowering, so you cannot be destroyed that way. You would be in no danger, in fact less than usual! I would use my ability to protect you and yours."

Inside my head, my thoughts were frozen in indecision. I could help the world, the reason I was a hero in the first place, but it seemed too good to be true. I looked at Tails again, his eyes still pleading desperately, and knew the final straw had been laid. I sighed. "Well," I thought. "I've beaten some nasty stuff in my day. All those villains... and I can control it. I can! I can control anything!"

Suitably self-encouraged, I turned back to the casket and strode up to it. I opened the lid, and I saw…

_/_**/**/


	3. Chapter 3: An Unknown Emerald

_"No, no no no! Stop! No! Ahh!" He awoke with a start, drenched in sweat, thinking about his mistakes, thinking about his friends, his old, good friends. They had been through so much together, even Eggman lending a hand when all seemed lost. He grinned a little inside, thinking about how the Eggster had disguised his ship as the Blue Typhoon and gotten blown out of the sky in order to let the Sonic Team escape. He had even helped charge the Sonic Power cannon that had saved the universe. Good times… His smile withered. Hard to believe that was just a few short months ago. And now, now he saw how quickly everything can change. He grimaced. The only way to combat these awful, pervading thoughts, he knew from bitter experience, was to battle the machines that patrolled the perimeter of Green Hill Zone, bringing the support troops and nearly killing himself. Only then would he slip into a dreamless coma, safe from his own mind. He slowly climbed to his feet. "Perhaps one day," he thought to himself. "these machines will do me a favor and end the meaningless torture my life has become," He raced of into the darkness, thinking of how he was, by his own hands, destined forever, without end until death, to be alone._

/

"What in the heck…" I whispered, stunned at the sight before me. It was a Chaos Emerald, but one like nothing I had ever seen. It was black as night, seeming to absorb even the light around it. I swallowed. Maybe I should just step back and scram with Tails while the guards were looking at the open casket. But then I looked at Tails, saw his face glowing with the hope so passionate to see his friend again. I decided that I would try. It was worth any risk to gamble that Tails could see her again. I turned back to the Emerald, and, after a minute, determinedly placed my hand on it. A surge of power like nothing I had ever known, even as Shadic, rushed through my body. I heard a thump on the ground, but was too mesmerized to look at what had happened. I could feel the Emerald practically purring, waiting for me to make a demand, any wish I chose. I felt so much sheer energy flowing through me I thought I would explode. Finally, it subsided slightly, allowing me to regain an awareness to my surroundings again. I wiped the copious sweat from my forehead. I turned around and immediately saw what had made the sound previously. The man who had talked for the Shadow Emerald, as I began to call it, had dropped to the floor.

"Salutations, Wielder of Power." A deep voice sounded in my head. I jumped. Where had that voice come from? Then it came to me. I had heard it _inside my head_! I focused inwardly and, sure enough, that voice greeted me again.

"Hello, Sonic of Power."

Apparently I had been scowling, because Tails came up to me, put his hand on my shoulder, and said in a fearful tone, "Hey, Sonic? Are you okay?"

I answered him, ignoring for the moment the strange energy and voice in my head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Cause, y'know, you're, umm, on fire..."

"Huh?" I looked at my shoulder, and sure enough, there was a pale black flame. I asked the Shadow Emerald guy, "Hey, wanna put that out?" and the flame disappeared.

I shook my back, a little creeped out at the unfelt fire. I glanced around, then the fallen man caught my eye again. "Is that guy okay?" I indicated the man to Tails.

Tails went over too him, then came back. "He seems to be in a deep coma, but other than that he looks fine."

"Okay," I told him, a little preoccupied with the feeling of unlimited strength. "Then now we're gonna move out."

He looked at me funny, twitching slightly. "What about the reason we came here?"

Oops. Right. "_After_ taking care of these guys." I turned around. None of the men would meet my eye, all looking at my feet. "Okay, all-a-you, get back to your lives, disband this group, and for the love of God, wear a different color. This looks like Halloween Town, ya creeps."

The men slowly filed out the door, each one of them bowing at me before they left. The last two picked up the comatose zealot on their way. Tails said, "Okay, Sonic the Forgetful Hedgehog, don't forget the promise you gave me, too."

I gave him a puzzled look. "What?" I noticed that for some reason he was fidgeting with his tails, which only happened when he was really nervous. I also noticed that the power was still flowing strong in my body.

He laughed in a high pitch. "Remember on the trip down, you told me we would go slower back." He jerked a little. "But not that slow. We gotta get home, right? Right?" He spoke quickly, as if upset.

"It is not necessary, my liege, that you must walk." The voice in my head said.

"Okay, hold on Tails, I'll be right back." I walked away, then focused inward again. "Okay, let's get a couple of things straight; first, you need, like, a name or something, I can't call you "Mr. Guy-In-My-Head'. Second, learn some manners, dude! I don't want you butting in on _everything_!" I desperately fought to repress several examples from my thoughts. "Lastly, I never walk. I _run_. Remember that."

"My lord, I am bound to you very closely. I will attempt, nonetheless, to separate myself from you for greater privacy. Also, I am known as Negatem." Here, it, he, whatever, paused. "I hope you take the thought of an easier route homeward seriously. It would be a simple matter to warp our group to your home as long as you direct me. I wish to demonstrate my power and its extent to you so that you may use it more wisely."

"That makes you sound like a car salesman." I communicated slowly, trying not to chuckle.

Negatem was silent.

"Okay, okay, maybe we'll give it a try," I relented. "but first, lay off the juice! I feel like I'm gonna evaporate!"

"Very well, but I must warn you that this power is still inherent within you, simply feeling toward it dulled." An ironic tone entered his voice. "_You_ must remember _this_ fact."

Immediately the feeling eased. I sighed in relief, feeling the damp that covered my back from controlling the energy. I walked back to Tails, who was still kneading his namesakes nervously,

"Okay, buddy, my little "inner voice" and me talked, so… okay this thing is named 'Negatem', cause I have no actual idea what it is-"

"I, master, am-"

"Shut up, you!" I roared at him angrily. I saw Tails wince. Oops, that was out loud. I put my hands behind my head and grinned apologetically. "Sorry Tails, not you, our little 'friend'. Anyway, this guy says he can take us home faster, some sort of teleporty thingamajig. Whaddya think?"

He fidgeted a little, still talking fast. "Umm, okay, let's try, I mean it'll show it works right? I mean, nothing can go wrong or anything, y'know?"

"Relax, we'll be fine." Inwardly I said, "Okay Negatem, let'er rip!"

"As you wish, my lord." An intense darkness surrounded us, then when it dissipated, we were standing in Amy's garden!

"Hey, dude, didn't you need my direction?" I admit I was a little peeved, especially 'cause Amy was gonna _kill_ me for stepping in her tomatoes.

"I apologize for any misconception, but your mind provided the location you wished to go to." I wanted to go to Amy's? I shied away from that thought.

I turned to Tails, smirking. "Pretty nifty, huh?" Receiving no response, I looked closer at him. "Uhh, Tails? Are you okay, the ride get to you?"

He was twitching uncontrollably, both tails lashing around. "N-n-n-o, I-I-I'm-m f-f-f-ine." He wouldn't look at my face, and he sounded like he was crying.

I looked at him strangely. What was the matter? It hit me like a two ton truck. _He missed Cosmo_! I couldn't believe I forgot! That was what had tempted us to take the Shadow Emerald in the first place! I slapped myself in the face.

"I'm so sorry Tails, I forgot! I'll talk to Negatem right now about it, okay?"

"P-p-please, S-s-sonic, Sh-sh-she, I-I-I, well-" He looked at me, his face red and his eyes filled with tears. He broke and fell to the ground weeping violently. I stepped back in alarm, then kneeled down and patted his back.

"It's okay, little buddy, I swear I'll fix this right now." Tails just rocked back and forth, sobbing a little quieter. I focused inside again, located Negatem.

"Okay, here's your test, I need to bring back Cosmo, okay? RIGHT NOW!" I admit my nerves were pretty fried at that point. "Can ya do that? Cause otherwise I will find the biggest hole in the world, and smash your glittery a-"

"My liege, calm yourself, of course I will complete my promise." Negatem interrupted. "But be aware, it may take more energy than you think, so you must trust me completely and open yourself completely. I must have a direct conduit, and must not be inhibited in the least. Remember, you will be attempting to pass through the barrier of Death itself, a feat not easily accomplished. Not only that, but you are attempting to _bring someone back_, a nearly impossible task, and one even I cannot accomplish alone or without backlash. I suggest you enter a greater form of yourself for this endeavor. " Somehow he already knew about those. I would have been suspicious if I weren't frantic over Tails' obvious torment.

"Will I need Shadic?" Shadic was a combination of my and Shadow's Super forms. We, in that form, were pretty powerful, and this might call for that much energy.

"No, not in necessity, but the greater the power you control, the better chance of success."

"Fine, I'll get the rings and Shadow, and you get ready." I looked at Tails, who had somehow fallen asleep. "Did you do that?"

"I apologize again for any inconvenience, but he was in great pain, and you were sympathetic to his plight. I decided on that action to spare him for the present." I thought I detected a little annoyance, but dismissed it as petty.

"Naw, it's cool, thanks." I shook myself. I said to no one in particular, "Now lets get going."

_/_**/**/


	4. Chapter 4: To Catch a Shadow

_He dashed through the group of fighters, smashing them with their own badly aimed bullets. He paused, exhausted, but then the memories came back and he ran to forget, at least for awhile. He heard the sirens blare, but then through it he heard… that inner head-pounding ache. His eyes widened. That was one of the few on the planet he couldn't face. That ache grew, the sirens behind him exploding from the force. He turned to the nearest exit, and sprinted top speed, unbelievably fast, to the Green Hill Zone. He felt the force locate him, focusing and following him. He felt the mental assaults begin. He grinned sadly. He had tried to combate that emotionless state which his pursuer was trying to induce him before, and failed. But now he knew how: using his eternal torment of ever-present memories as a shield. The only benefit of his pain was the ability, perhaps curse, of avoiding mental influence. He embraced the thoughts inside. All at once they came: Tails, laughing and rebuilding his plane; Cream and Cheese, making flower crowns for everyone; Knuckles, fighting beside him and blushing as Rouge landed nearby; and Amy, beautiful Amy, chasing him, loving him despite himself and his need to run. The tears flowed down. He remembered when he had realized he did love her, the night he had damned her, when he had damned everyone else he had loved. Thus leaving him to fight for his life everyday, and to possess the knowledge that it was all his fault. His mind ran through all the lost: Espio, Vector, Charmy, Big with Froggy, so many gone. The hunter's assault had stopped, but he was too far into his own mind to recover again. He fled back to the Green Hill Zone, curled up in a tight ball, and sobbed._

/

Originally, Shadow was a tad reluctant to help me out.

"Why the f*** do I care? Go to h***! Leave me alone you hyperactive freak!"

Okay, more than a little reluctant.

"C'mon, you black and red scaredy-cat! Tails needs your help, and you'll get your emerald back, you just have to find it! Besides, you like going Super Shadow!"

"But not Shadic, that was only for an emergency and after we kicked butt, rumors about us being homosexual spread for weeks!" He poked his finger angrily into my chest."I don't know about you, Faker, but I am not, nor will I ever be gay! Now go away! I don't even like Tails!"

"Yes you do, you liar!" I pulled on his arm. "Let's go!"

"Not a chance!" He pulled away. "Now leave me alone!"

"Not unless you help!"

"Arrg! Fine, you made me do this! CHAOS CONTROL!"

I felt a surge as Shadow began to warp away, but then time slowed and Negatem spoke:

"My lord, I can control his power as easily as mine own. Would you appreciate assistance in restraining him?"

I grinned. Shadow couldn't flee this time. "Yes, I would."

Time normalized, and the surge stopped dead. Shadow blinked at me and gaped.

"Wha- How did you do that? Never mind, must be a fluke. CHAOS-"

This time I didn't even let him finish. I drained the energy before he could build it.

Shadow nearly fell over in shock. Then, his eyes narrowed. He gritted his teeth and he began to take off his bracelets. My eyes widened. He wouldn't… "NEGATEM! STOP HIM NOW!"

Shadow froze, unable to move.

"Whew! Thanks." I sighed.

"Why did you become agitated, master?"

I shuddered. "When Shadow takes off those bracelets, he releases all control over his power and lets all his energy flow at the same time, usually destroying everything around him. It's called a Chaos Blast. He does it involuntarily when enraged, and when he needs a massive boost of power."

"I understand your concern. However, how will you persuade him? Perhaps I can assist."

"How can you do that?"

"I can appeal to his mind directly, and if all else fails then threaten his sanity."

"Uhh… we'll keep it in reserve, but I'll try it the old-fashioned way."

"As you wish."

I sighed. Shadow was still frozen, but he was glaring at me.

"Negatem, can you make it so he can't move, but can speak."

"Indeed."

Shadow immediately began spouting obscenities. I sighed again. He was impossible when he got this way. I drew in a huge breath.

"SHADOW! SHUT THE F*** UP YOU ARROGANT PRICK!" I bellowed.

He stopped, bewildered. I so rarely used that swear that less than four people had ever heard me, and one of those was Eggman.

"Look, I'll talk, you listen, then vice versa. Okay? 'Cause afterward, you can say that I bribed you or something."

Shadow nodded, still a little shocked.

"Look, long story short, I found a massive power boost in something I didn't think existed." I focused, then pulled the Black Emerald out of my system. Shadow's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. "It- He- Well, this guy persuaded me to take it cause he told Tails we could get Cosmo back." I reabsorbed the Emerald.

"But she's pretty freakin' dead. I mean, she blew up into a kajillion little pieces, right?"

"Yeah, I realize that, that's why it's gonna take both of us with this guy to accomplish it. I wouldn't ask you if we didn't need it. You know that."

"Okay, I get that. Now why should I help? What do I get out of helping Tails?"

"Well, A: you sleep better at night, and B: you love power, and you get to experience something pretty dang powerful."

Shadow looked at me oddly. "Well… I suppose I'll help. But anyone says we're gay, Faker, and I rip your face off, Emeralds or not!"

I grinned. Shadow knew the score. He hates helping, but likes the attention, and we both hate it when people tell us we're gay because we form Shadic.

"Okay Shadow, you got a deal. Now let's go!" I turned to leave.

Shadow growled. "A little help, perhaps, Sonic the Idiot?" He glared at the sky in exasperation. "Honestly, how in the h*** did you become a hero?"

I winced. I forgot to unfreeze him. "I suppose I deserve that." I instructed Negatem to let him go.

Shadow stretched. "Yeah, let's go, imbecile. Let's go. I gotta get two hundred rings, then I'll get three Chaos Emeralds and meet you at Amy's, got it?"

"Why Amy's?"

"Because I know she'll stop me from throttling you or kicking your butt and rolling out with the Emeralds."

Well, I should've seen that coming. I gave him a thumbs up and a wink. "Sounds good, now let's roll!"

_/_**/**/


	5. Chapter 5: Stronger Than Death

_He moaned. The machines had given him a good beating. He also had gotten hammered from the duo of the hunter's mind games and his own memories. He got up slowly, and looked at the Green Hill Gate. And stared. Outside the gate was a horde of machines. That in itself wasn't so bad. None of them could pierce the gate, and he could destroy them without too much effort. But _**they**_ were there. Three of the top ten elite had assembled outside, wearing their characteristic mech-suits. They were gleaming matte black, with the sign of his enemy stamped on their shoulders. The last time that he had faced off against an Emblem, as he called them, he had gotten destroyed. And that had been just one! He had inflicted some damage, but the mech-suits repaired themselves as they fought, and this time there were _**three**_. He slapped himself. Repeatedly. Well, at least he wouldn't get bored today. He wondered absently if he was committing suicide, but shook it off. He pulled himself together, breathed deeply, and spun out to meet his enemies._

/

Everyone had come out to see if we could really do it, really get Cosmo back. I looked out in the crowd, seeing friends, plus a few badly hidden enemies. I saw Cream and Cheese in the front, hope shining in their small faces, Vanilla appearing calm behind them, her tightly clasped hands betraying her cool atmosphere. I saw Amy (being next to her house, this was unavoidable, and we couldn't move the still catatonic Tails for fear of waking him), swinging her hammer nervously back and forth. I was afraid she would hit someone (particularly me) so I asked her to talk to Vanilla and help keep the peace in the crowd. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun were even there, albeit hiding in the background behind a tree. I waved to them to show Eggman's plant disguise wasn't working, and they tried to pile on the tree- which promptly fell over as Amy checked out what I was waving at (in case it was a girl) and saw Eggman. I ran over to intercept her.

Amy was screaming and wildly swinging her hammer at them, Eggman barely dodging. "I'm gonna kill you! Get out or I'll slam you so far you'll go back in time!"

"N-now now Amy, we're not here to brawl, simply to observe and- Oh, Sonic! Nice, uh, to see you! Erm, no hard feelings right?"

I laughed. "I'm cool, Eggy, but I think Amy's steamed. Amy! Cool it!"

Amy subsided, growling and glaring at Eggman, then walking away angrily.

Negatem asked to examine my memories for this man, sounding curious. I agreed without much thought.

"Whew! Thanks Sonic! That crazy-" Eggman began.

"Whoa, hold on there! For a genius you sure came close to bringing her back again! So what brings an egomaniac such as yourself here? It can't be that you were going to wait until we were exhausted to come in and kill us, now would it? That would be sneaky, and make me bring Amy back over."

Eggman laughed uneasily. "Come now Sonic, I wouldn't sneak that low! I just came to watch this marvelous feat you intend to perform. You never know, I might get lucky!"

Ignoring that comment, I noticed that the other three had remained unusually silent. I looked closer, and realized that they were all sound asleep. I grinned. "Hey Eggy, did your robot buddies tell you coming was a bad idea, or were you afraid they'd find out you're soft boiled?"

Eggman harrumphed. "I'll have you know I've had them on… reconnaissance! Yes, that's it, recon, to scout out, erm, potential new headquarters!"

"Okay, Eggy, suit yourself. Just don't do anything too devious or Amy'll come back and bite your head off."

I walked back over to Shadow, brooding over the emeralds. I saw a flash in the corner of my eye and knew Metal Sonic was paying a visit. Something slammed into the ground in front of me and I jumped. I saw it was a note attached to a knife, reading, "Peace for today, organic life-form. I have come to analyze your performance for power level. I will not attack for the present." I smiled. Even the baddies are curious. I turned to the crowd again, noticing the absence of Knuckles with the Master Emerald. I had tried to persuade him earlier, but he had flatly refused even to attend. "Breaking the circle in life," he had said, " is not a purpose for which the Master Emerald is to be used. Now get out!" That had pretty much ended _that_ conversation.

I walked up to Shadow. "You ready?"

He nodded, and we both stood in the center of the backyard with the only remnants of Cosmo we had, one petal and a seed. We focused and exploded into our brilliant yellow Super forms. The crowd grew silent. We focused again when-

"Hey now, wouldn't start the party without a lady, would we?" A sleek feminine voice sounded, breaking the quiet. "Besides, I brought a present- Maybe two if he can catch up." Rouge the Bat landed next to me with the Master Emerald in tow. "Almost missed the show! All we need is Knuckles the slow back there."

Sure enough, we saw Knuckles sprinting to catch up, face red as he yelled at Rouge for taking him by surprise. I looked at Rouge and she shrugged. "I beat him 'til he decided to join us, and when he held out on this big gem here, I just flew off. What?" She exclaimed, seeing our amused faces. "I knew he'd come, and he can't refuse now that he's here!"

Knuckles drew up to us, panting. He began to grab the Master Emerald and scream at us when Amy stepped in front. In one swift move she slapped Knuckles, and while he was falling hit him with her hammer full force. (Negatem, who apparently had gained a few new phrases, remarked, "FORE!") Knuckles flew over a good fifteen feet into a tree and groaned. Amy tromped over to him and said quietly, "You couldn't come here to help your best friends, and even when Rouge came you were going to leave your Emerald there behind just so they couldn't use it. Now," here she slapped her Piko-Piko hammer on her free hand, "if you don't get up, help them get Cosmo back, and do so nicely, I will swing this hammer until you are black and blue. Then I will slam it, repeatedly, on your little red-"

"Okay Amy! I think you're getting carried away. I think he gets the point, and I think that it was a good thing I flew in or you mighta gotten short on power! Just remember that when you're chasing me again. Nobody's _all_ bad." Rouge said with a sly smile. "Although some are closer than others."

Knuckles got up slowly, eyeing Amy and inching around her to get to the Master Emerald. He turned to us and said, "Okay, you gonna get going or what?"

Shadow and I nodded. Knuckles began his chant to bring the Master Emerald to full power. Shadow and I focused and used Chaos Control.

I felt our minds meld in a peculiar way, Shadow filling in a darker side, and I filling a brighter side of his. We smiled outwardly. But something else was there, a more potent, somehow more foreboding darkness. It was Negatem, preparing to assist. Knuckles finished his chant and the Master Emerald boosted us even more. Finally, we took out the Shadow Emerald, which pulsed black waves, and we commanded Negatem to help us. A visualized wall appeared before us. We knew instinctively that this was Death. We saw the shade of Cosmo and reached for it. A stubborn barrier resisted us. We kept pushing, and broke through. A strangely seductive lethargy swirled around us. I knew if we gave in, we would be just as dead as if we had been shot. We grabbed Cosmo and tried to pull back. The force was incredible, quadruple what it was before. A whispering sounded in the background, barely audible. We barely could hold her. We fought the icy current and felt her slipping away. We screamed for Negatem to make one final pull, blasted all our energy out in a massive wave, and we blacked out.

.

In the background, watching the struggle from the peculiar viewpoint of one in both worlds, a gray-white hedgehog smiled evilly. "It seems not even the infamous Shadic can pierce the barrier of life and death. Ah, and I was so looking forward to obliterating them." He laughed derisively. "Sleep forever, pests. May your afterlife be in flames." He raised his hand and red light flashed. When the area cleared, he was gone.

.

"Are they okay?"

"I hope he didn't get left behind!"

"Bah, he can't die! He's too stubborn."

"You oughta talk, Knucklehead."

"Calm down! I know they'll be okay, I just know it!"

I groaned, barely registering to voices and the fact I was me again. I felt an fatigue beside my own. Even Negatem was drained. Something touched my lips, then I felt liquid falling on my face. I opened my eyes. Blurs condensed into shapes. Amy was above me. She was crying, hands held tightly to her face. I reached up slowly and took one of them. Her eyes widened, following my arm to my face, then crying out my name and hugging me fiercely. The people behind her cheered. I saw Shadow limp into view, ragged and exhausted, pelt steaming.

"The hero returns." Shadow said dryly. "With a standing ovation, but of course."

Amy glared at him, then turned to me, gaze softening. "I wasn't sure you'd make it, Sonic. I thought you might have, have…" She began to cry softly again, shaking slightly.

"Hey, Amy-girl, I can't die! Everyone knows how stubborn I am. You should listen to Knuckles more often."

Knuckles puffed out his chest. "Yeah!"

Everyone chuckled when Rouge poked him in the stomach, doubling him over. He glared at her.

Cream and Cheese walked into view and gave me some water. I drank thirstily, then glanced around, looking for the slim plant-like girl we had missed so much. Amy knew exactly what I wanted, and propped up my back so I could sit up. I smiled broadly. There, sitting on the edge of the lawn, was Cosmo and Tails, hand in hand, with Cosmo's head on Tails' shoulder. Picture perfect.

_/_**/**/


	6. Chapter 6: Back Again

_He punched right, then left. He spun through the machines, always keeping away from the patiently stalking Emblems. After he had destroyed about forty of them, the robots abruptly retreated. "Uh oh…" he thought. "I'd better get back to Green Hill before-" He turned to jump back into the Zone when an Emblem blocked him. "Crap." He turned again, and the other two stepped in to complete the circle. Checkmate. He tensed. "Not my lucky day." he thought grimly. A robotic voice speared the air. "Did you think you could evade us forever? We are eternally patient, and have developed means of living almost as long as yours, cursed and bedamned one. You may escape, even after this, but we will ceaselessly hunt you, until either you, we, or all are dead."_

_He stood up straight. "Go to h-."_

_He could swear one almost smiled, even through the suit. "But of course- after you."_

_A fist slammed into his side and he went flying. He spun to stop his momentum, then homed in on the ground for some space. He dodged as several rockets rushed by and jumped out of the path of the energy bullets. A wave of crackling blue electricity barely missed him, scorching his nose. He looked over, and saw that only one machine was attacking. The other two stood stock still. On a hunch, he sped over, dodging the live one, and attempted to hit a nonmoving one. He froze in midair, the holograms disappearing and the other two appearing out of the darkness behind him. He cursed. Hunch: incorrect. These two quickly bound him in energy cuffs and began dragging him off to the Citadel._

_"Goddamn." he thought. "This is it. I will finally completely the death of my home. No one will be left to save the world, or even keep up a resistance." He grinned, truly for the first time since that day, long ago. "But if there's nothing left to lose, I can only gain! And I won't give up without a fight worthy of Sonic, the Supersonic Hedgehog!" He spun, the chains electrifying him, but he ignored the pain. Faster, faster, until not even the mech-suits could hold on. He dropped to the ground, chains evaporating, and flashed a smile at the three Emblems. "I'm not done yet, you tin cans! Come and get me!"_

_One grew spikes out of its hands, the second (smaller, he noticed) grew black boots, and the third long maces out of its back. "We would be pleased to comply."_

_The three sprang forward and he dodged their reckless charge. The spiky one punched at him while the maces swung above him. He slipped below the two, lashed a foot into one's side, and rolled out of the way of a black boot. A missile roared out and he adroitly vaulted over. Bullets swept over, hitting the area he had just left. An electric wave glided over the ground, avoided by a Spin Dash. He bounced like a pinball, always one step ahead of the attacks. He jumped a vicious kick, spun through a hail of lightning, dashed through a laser storm. He slid and swayed through the relentless attack, landing feet and fists time after time. The realization that he would stop lying to himself and truly be a hero as he could instinctively had released him to a measure of his former glory. Instead of playing it safe, he flowed with the battle as it came, not planning or cautious, but natural and free. He backed off for a moment and examined his three enemies. The short one had a severe limp and three large dents in its head casing. The one with maces had a broken faceplate, and the last one's spikes were broken, as well as owning a long gash in the front. All were spouting sparks in several places. He grinned and pulled a thumbs up. "You're not looking so hot. Better hurry up or I'll get serious on your butts." He felt energized by the battle, like he had gotten a Ring Boost, like he was with his friends once more. He bounced on his toes and rolled his neck, waiting not-very-patiently for them to make a move._

_All three stiffened, then, with a flow of black energy, repaired themselves completely. They became surrounded by the darkness, and all growled deeply. He smirked. "Gonna have to do better than that!"_

_The symbol on their suits began to flash, and then suddenly there was a globe of absolute darkness surrounding them. He flipped out of the way, and when he could see again, the mechs had combined into one enormous machine, with all their weapons combined. He simply grinned all the harder. He no longer wished to stay secure, or to think it through. He returned to the thoughts of his friends. "I will avenge you, all of you." he said softly. He had finally remembered what it felt like to be a hero, to be… Sonic, the Supersonic Hedgehog._

/

Cosmo was back. True, she was quiet, but she looked completely content leaning on Tails, holding his hand and ignoring all the rest of us. I chuckled. He really did love her, even if he referred to her as 'his friend'.

I looked over to where Shadow was picking up his Emerald, the grassy green sparkling in the daylight. All the Emeralds (as well as their users!) were drained, the stones lifeless looking, but they were pulsing softly, regaining energy. It was interesting to note that the massive amount of power inherent in them had been so exhausted that they hadn't separated and hidden themselves, as usually they did afterwards. The ragged hedgehog reached at the others, glanced at me, and stood back up. He nodded to the crowd, and strolled out of the backyard.

By this time, Amy and Cream had stirred up a full fledged party. Cream even invited Doc Eggman to join! He simply made a grumbling comment about stupid hedgehogs doing everything and walked away, the Eggmobile veering down and picking up him and the still-sleeping group.

As for me, I decided it was high time for me to split and take a nap. I was walking away slowly, making sure that no one was watching when Amy jumped up out of a hiding place in a bush and said, "Hah! I knew you were going to try to leave, but I stationed here after Shadow left." She must have taken cues from Eggman! I shook my head. That was all I needed, Amy getting tips from a villain on how to capture me.

"Why didn't you stop Shadow? I mean he was a major part of this too."

She sniffed. "Hmph! Good riddance to the depressed party-pooper. That copy-cat's no match for the original. Now Sonic dearest," here she looked me in the eye and commented, ever so sweetly, "I could pull out my hammer and make sure you didn't run from me for the next few years, or you could stay and celebrate."

I laughed uneasily, taking a step back and eyeing the potential leg-breaker. "You wouldn't do that…"

She lifted her hammer. "Which leg would you like whole?"

"No no no! That's okay, really, I heading back. Just stretching." I said quickly, raising both hands defensively.

"Good. Now go talk to Cream. She asked for you awhile back when I snuck over to see how Tails was doing."

"Umm, okay." I walked away from Amy

"Does thine love usually command thee so, Lord?" I had forgotten Negatem. He seemed to be recovering.

"Well, pretty much. Would you mess with a hammer the size of your head?" Realizing his words, I added, "And I wouldn't say love, exactly…"

"Tis unseemly to be commanded by a woman, and you are less likely than most to be commanded. Therefore, either she is your passion or you are of weak mind and spirit."

"Shaddup you!" I grumbled. "How would you know? You've lived in a bloody casket for God-only-knows how many years." Feeling irritated, I ambled over to the buffet table, where Cream was frantically making more and more food for the ever-increasing amount of people who were eating. She looked up and said cheerily, "Hi Sonic! How're you feeling?"

I smiled, annoyance evaporating. Cream always cared about others before herself. "I'm good, but you looked fried! Why don't you ask Amy to help?"

Cream turned bright red. "Uh, well, she, eh, seemed busy, so, I was trying to help, and…"

I held up my hands, amused. Amy had been busy catching me, apparently. "Okay, okay, I was just curious." Cream hadn't wanted to disturb the pink menace's 'Keep-Sonic-In-Party' mission.

She smiled sheepishly.

"Say," I said, "how long was I out, anyway?"

"You stayed down for about two hours. We weren't sure you'd make it. Shadow woke up about a half hour before you, and Amy almost killed him." She started to fidget a little. "Um, Sonic? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I know we've only seen you turn Shadic maybe twice but… you usually turn bright white. This time… you had this weird little cloud of shadows around you. It was scary."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Cream oddly. "Really? Hmm… Well, thanks for letting me know. I'm sure it was nothing."

She nodded and started churning out food again. I walked over to the side of the yard where I could see Tails and Cosmo still holding hands, staring out at the sunset. Cosmo looked over at me and smiled serenely. She leaned down to Tails, whispered something, then got up and walked over to me.

"Hey Cosmo, it's been awhile, huh?" I said blandly.

She smiled again. "Yes, it has been. But I'm back and it's all thanks to you."

I shrugged modestly. "Don't forget Shadow, he played a big part too. We might not have gotten back without him."

"Of course I would not forget, but without you they never would have tried. Thank you." With that she stepped up to me and hugged me, hard. I awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Now now, Tails might get the wrong idea, then your savior might end up with a few shiny new bruises!"

She stepped back and shook her head. "No, Tails is too much a good person for that."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Hey Cosmo, this is kinda odd, but… how did it feel?"

She looked down. "I remember very little, but what I do is this feeling like a river was flowing over me. Then just… cold." She shivered.

"Okay, don't worry. You've returned to the land of the living now, and I think someone's getting antsy to see you." She turned and looked longingly at Tails, who gazed just as yearningly at her. I gently pushed her. "Go on, now. We'll leave you alone, and if you want to go inside Amy'll have a few beds set up."

She said dreamily, "Thank you Sonic." She walked, floated almost, toward Tails.

I chuckled. "No prob." I said to myself. I walked back to where Amy was stationed (ensuring I didn't leave the party until it was over). I spoke quickly before she could threaten me again, "Listen! I'm not running out, I'm just asking you to make a bed for Cosmo and Tails, and if you could generally send the message to leave them alone, at least for today. I think they deserve that long to be together."

She nodded fiercely. "No one'll bother them, or they'll deal with me."

I smiled. Nobody would get past a pissed Amy Rose. A voice echoed in my head. "Milord, we must speak." Negatem sounded… bigger, somehow.

"Okay Amy, I'll see you later." I walked to the side of the yard and sat down. "Okay Negatem, what's rolling? Good job with Cosmo, P.S. Couldn't have done it without'cha."

I sensed a sort of bow in my head. "But of course. However, I believe that you should begin fulfilling my other promise."

"Huh? What's that now?" I responded confusedly, wondering if someone else had died and I had forgotten.

"Peace, remember? I can help you achieve a paradise like nothing you could ever imagine."

Oh. I thought to myself for a moment. Well, he'd been straight so far. I mean, why bring Cosmo if he was gonna betray us? I decided it was worth hearing, at least. To Negatem I said, "Okay then. Whatcha thinking?"

"Milord, do not forget I speak in earnest, so please take no offense at these words. The creatures around us seem to treat you as a hero, but in the fashion that you must save them fairly often. You should take command, here. You could show them how to stay safe, so that you may help more people, and know that they are without harm."

I raised an eyebrow, physically and mentally. "Umm, like a dictator?"

"No no! Like a peacemaker, a diplomat, bringing people together so they may prosper more fully. You already have their allegiance, just begin build a structure for emergencies. Ask help here and there, cement your leadership."

I felt a little resistant toward the idea, but a sly voice in me said, "Yes, help them. Help them as you helped Tails."

I sighed. "Yeah, alright, let's do it." I got up and walked back to the party. For some reason, I didn't trust myself. I had some vain hope that someone would ask a favor of me, but they all respectfully left me alone. I sighed again. Being a hero can be a drag. Negatem started whispering about that reinforcing his point, but I just ignored him and looked up at the moon, looking for an answer.

/

A ghostly figure formed in, and somehow from the darkness. It linked to the blue hero by a shady tendril snaking across the ground. A hedgehog, cloaked in the darkness that surrounded it. The ominous figure laughed softly. "You will complete my plans better than you could imagine… And leave me the victor in this little game. Beware, fool, I am growing in power. You shall too, but it will be mine, to take away in the end." It laughed again and the shadows dissipated, leaving only two clawed footprints in the earth.

_/_**/**/


	7. Chapter 7: Friends Aren't Enemies

Sorry, short chapter today.

/

_He juked left, rolled right, slid under, and jumped over the super-mech, just barely dodging every time. He had never, not even at Doctor Eggman's hands, been closer to death. Yet he was more alive than he had been for these past months. He felt like his friends were alive again, even if he couldn't see them again. He glared at the Emblem-bot, anger fueling savage strikes on the gigantic hull, denting and scarring it, but doing little real damage. He stepped back and dreamed of his past while avoiding harm. He had had so many good times, he knew he couldn't end life in this anonymous field, alone and a failure. He looked back at the robot, and an odd thought occurred to him: A memory, of what had happened to his parents. They had been robotized a far time ago, when he was a kid. They were long gone, but maybe… His heart began to race, his eyes widening in awe of the audacious hope. "Is it possible?" he whispered. He scrambled back so there was a small distance between him and the Emblem-bot. His current enemy might be more similar to his oldest nemesis than he thought, and his parents may have given him the greatest of gifts, even so far into the future. He shouted, "Okay, you heap of metal crud, you get one chance. Wanna run away?"_

_The bot shuddered out a laugh. "Why should we surrender to you? You may to us, if you wish, and we will grant you a quick death."_

_He smiled. Exactly as planned. Stupid egomaniacs always offered the same terms. "Okay. I'll take that."_

_The mech managed to look dumbstruck. "Perhaps I misheard. You wish to die quickly?"_

_"Exactly. Now, take out one of your, like, thousand guns, and shoot me. It's not that hard a concept. Try to keep up." He smirked, taunting the machine._

_It ignored the comments. "You do not wish to battle?" The Emblem-mech's visor narrowed. "Perhaps this is a trick!"_

_He shook his head and stretched out his arms. "Nope. Just take out a gun, and shoot me. Make it snappy! I don't have all day!" He clapped his hands repeatedly. "Speed it up!"_

_The machine extracted a huge rifle from an inner casing, leveling it at him slowly. "Are you sure, organic?" It sounded fuzzy, a little slurred._

_"Yup." He grinned and closed his eyes, knowing that one way or another, this would finally end._

_'BANG!'._

_The wind on the plain whistled in the silence._

_"You missed."_

_With that, he knew his friends still existed. If a super-robotic electronic aiming system couldn't hit him from three yards away, then he was a spiked squirrel._

_The super-mech shook, rattled and sparked. It separated with a flash into the three Emblems, who proceeded to spark as well. Little by little, their suits fell apart at the seams, the last piece to go their Shadow Emblem on the shoulder-guards. One by one, they fell to the ground. He walked up to them and kneeled. Their faceplates had fallen off, and he could see them. Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese. They were breathing heavily and wetly, coughing out blood. Knuckles looked up at him and, gritting his teeth, said, "Way to go, hero. Now finish up. We got nothing left, but you, go kick this thing, and free the others, too." He punched his arm in the air weakly, and then he slumped, breathing his last. Cream and Cheese, when he looked over, were smiling serenely, nearly gone. Cream said, "Save the world, Sonic, its our favorite planet. You can do it." Then they too fell silent. He stood up, the only thing left alive on that plain, some of his best friends dead before him. But, somehow, he finally felt ready to face his enemy, to take them head-on without looking back. And, grinning slightly, he might have even found a way to get even._

_/_**/**/


	8. Chapter 8: A Changing World

I apologize for any inconvenience, but when in the flashbacks, the point-of-view will begin to change from here on out. Every change will be introduced accordingly.

/ A few weeks pass /

"Well well well, my least favorite person, Sonic the overly-annoying blue Hedgehog. What brings you to annoy me today? Before I blast your skinny carcass to pieces, of course." Eggman said, grinning triumphantly and pressing a button. Hundreds of guns appeared out of the walls, ceiling, and even the floor.

I smirked. I could tell he was unnerved, judging by the glances he kept stealing at the gigantic hole I had blown in his HQ.

"Can it, Egg, or _I'll_ blast _you_ into bits." I snapped my fingers. Negatem knew exactly what I wanted, and sucked all the energy binding the guns' atoms together away, reducing them to dust. Eggman's eyes widened and his face paled.

"N-now now, let's not be hasty," Eggman began. "I haven't even devised a new plan yet. I'm sure I could postpone, take a vacation, there's a great place in-"

"No." I said, grinning menacingly. "I could give a rat's arse what you do now, but better not annoy me, or I'll obliterate you." I saw the terror in his eyes, and something in me wondered what had happened to the fun-loving, peaceful Sonic. I shrugged it away. "Doubt later, act now." I told myself. Negatem warned me that Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun were sneaking up behind me. I shook my head.

"Haven't you learned? Would you like me to demonstrate my power by demolishing your sidekicks?" I thumbed behind me, and summoned a Chaos Spear in my free hand.

They froze. "No, okay! You three, get out of here! Now!" Eggman said hurriedly.

With a scared, "Yes Doctor!" Decoe led the way, sprinting out of sight. I extinguished the energy in my palm.

"Okay, you made your point." Eggman said bitterly. "Did you come just to lord over me or did you actually need something?"

"A little of this, a little of that. I'd like to make a deal, Egg." I said casually.

Eggman drew back, shocked. "Umm, of course, what do you need? I don't, uh, currently have the Emeralds- but I could find them! Really! Just umm…" He said, stammering a little.

I laughed, enjoying his fear. "I don't need their paltry power. No, I have a much simpler demand. Build me an impenetrable fortress. And none of this stupid second entrance bit, just one way in. And throw in some security, too."

Eggman smiled and rubbed his hands. "Ah, power-hungry are we? I know the feeling well! Hmm, in return I'll need-"

In a flash I had a hand at his throat, staring him down from less than a foot away. "I offer you your life."

He swallowed audibly. "Um, I, uh, find those terms acceptable, just give me a few days and it'll be done."

I let go of him. "Good. Oh, and Eggy? Double-cross me, and I'll come here, destroy your headquarters, sidekicks, then finally rip you to pieces. Slowly. You'll wish you had never been born. Get my drift?" Without waiting for an answer, I commanded Negatem to teleport me out.

/

Eggman's Point-Of-View:

I watched Sonic disappear in a globe of darkness, and when he was gone, slumped my aching cranium onto my dashboard. I saw Decoe and Bocoe look around the door hesitantly on my monitor.

"Umm, Doctor? May we return?"

I motioned for them to come in without looking. They clomped in. I sighed. "You nearly got yourselves blasted into robot-munchies." I picked my head up and glared at them. "Tiny. Little. Bits. DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Yes Doctor! Sorry Doctor!"

I sighed again. "You are lucky that within my black heart I enjoy your company. I suppose that means I should destroy you, seeing as you are liabilities."

They stammered protests of value and the suchlike. I waved away their arguments. "Relax, I would've just let Sonic smash you." I rested my head on the Egg-Mobile again. "I… I could feel his power, through my entire body. I also could feel he only resisted killing me because he needed something. I'm not even sure he'll keep me alive once the job is done. Never, not even when he turned Dark Sonic, did he look so… evil." I shivered. "I never felt so close to dying. So cold…"

Decoe and Bocoe climbed onto the Egg-Mobile and put their arms on my back. Bocoe said quietly, "Even robots could feel it, sir. Even we could."

"What's the use of a 300 IQ when a hedgehog can just smash you into oblivion with ease?" I complained. "I have tried to kill Sonic, so I can understand his hatred of _me_, but never ONCE have I harmed his pals. I have captured them, sure, but I have _some_ standards. But he… he would have obliterated you, me, all of us, without a single thought." I hugged my knees. "And have been none the worse for wear. His power… He brought someone back to life!" I looked at the hole he had created in my HQ and remembered the carefree blue annoyance I had contested with for so long. "Oh Sonic, what happened? What _happened_?"

/

Amy's Point-Of-View

"Sonic, what happened?" I sighed. After the party, he had zipped off. The next time she had seen him, he had acted so cold and distant. He had used that condescending smile, like everyone around him was inferior. I hadn't been able to believe it was him. I had told him how Cosmo was doing, and he had just shrugged it off, uncaring. Well, Cosmo... I smiled. At least some good had come of him lately. Tails and Cosmo hadn't left each other's sides since she had 'come back', the only phrase I knew of to explain it. I chuckled. Plus, if rumor was right, Tails had been making a few nightly visits. I shook my head. "Silly kids. Suppose I should talk to them, but… It doesn't seem right to take away their happiness for any reason, even if something could happen." I glanced at the moon, sitting low in the sky. "It takes a death to realize just how precious life is. I bet Tails wanted to tell Cosmo before, but was afraid and too wrapped up in the missions. After..." I remembered how he hadn't left his house, working on anything in his workshop or just staring at the walls, ignoring anyone who came near him, even when Shadow had slapped him. And Shadow, being Shadow, did not hold back. Even then, he hadn't reacted save for pulling himself out of the wrecked wall and sitting down again. It took weeks for him to leave again, and only because Eggman attacked. He had come in time for Eggman to throw a few new missiles and be chased away, but Tails' anger was so fierce it was visible. He had slashed right through them, and completely wrecked the Eggfort by himself. He had been so reckless, so single-minded, I remembered wondering if he had been trying to kill himself...

"Yo, Amy what's up?" Tails said, climbing up to the hill I was sitting on, then helping Cosmo climb up next to him. Speak of the devil.

"What's up, Tails? Hi, Cosmo."

She nodded to me and they sat nearby. Tails said, "Hey, look, we knew what everyone kept saying, so we decided to tell you ourselves: We're not sleeping together, like, well, you know..." He reddened.

Cosmo smiled. "We're not having sex, Amy."

Tails coughed. "Well, yeah. We just really missed other, so we're sleeping in the same bed, but… but just sleeping."

I tousled Tail's hair, relieved that no 'surprises' could ruin their blossoming friendship. "I believe you. I'm glad you can spend time with each other…" I looked out at the moon again and sighed.

Cosmo nodded knowingly. She said, "Tails, could you get us some iced tea?"

Tails laughed, grinning and winking at his friend. "How long should getting iced tea take?" I couldn't help but smile softly at that. They knew each other so well.

Cosmo, unperturbed, thought for a second. "I'd say about an hour."

"One hour's worth of iced tea, comin' right up!" Tails spun his namesake and flew off to my house.

Cosmo put an arm around my back. "Alright, Amy, tell a fellow girl what's up. You look as sad as Tails' attempts at cooking, that I pray you never see."

I chuckled sadly. "Good one. I just, well… I see you two, and think about Sonic. I'll wait for him, but lately, he just… seems so different. I don't want to take away from your relationship or anything, I just wish, well, he'd come back and spend some time with me, at least. Then I could be sure I'd never give up hope."

Cosmo looked me in the eye and said, "Amy, you need to take a deep breath, and listen close: I think Sonic killed himself to save me."

"WHAT!" If it hadn't have been Cosmo, and she hadn't formerly been dead, I would have flattened her in a second.

"Not like you think. But a side effect of beating death, I think, is dying. You see things… horrible things." She shuddered. "He came back again, but I think he needs some space. He went through the void and came back, and I'm sure saw a number of unpleasant- to say the least- things. He'll be back, I know it."

"Okay. But what about you? I mean you saw the same stuff, and look, here you are, fully enjoying time with Tails."

"Sonic has different coping methods than me. He's always been a lone runner, and he worries that any involvement he has with anyone will endanger them."

"I can handle myself-" I began hotly.

We know that," She interrupted. "But he doesn't want to take the chance that the one time he messes up, you face the consequences."

I deflated, deeply disturbed at that morbid thought. "So... what about you?"

"I look, and I remember those awful things, but I also remember how much Tails meant and means to me. I remember how I would have missed so much without him. He is all the space I need."

I smiled faintly. "You really are a good friend, and Tails is lucky to have you."

"Why thank you, and you aren't so bad yourself, Amy Rose, except when you're mooning over Sonic or sitting up here depressing yourself." Cosmo smiled and stood. "It's only been a few minutes, so lets walk back leisurely, and I can tell you a few things I bet you didn't know about our double-ended fox, like how he's invented over two thousand different gadgets. Neat, huh?"

I smiled and nodded, but inwardly I thought, "I have a bad feeling that's not the real reason, even Sonic usually needs his friends..."

/

A gray-white figure stood on a cliff top, observing Sonic's entry and exit from Eggman's lair. He heard everything from his power, and he grunted. "I may have miscalculated you, foolish hedgehog. But just you wait, I'll get my revenge, then I will finally destroy this pitiful planet." Red energy glowed around him, and with a flash, he vanished.

_/_**/**/


	9. Chapter 9: Losing Control

"'SONIC FORTRESS.' What the h*** is a Sonic Fortress? I thought only Eggman built headquarters!" Shadow said angrily. "I thought Sonic's supposed to be the big hero! Now his almighty hedgehog-ness is building a testament to his f***ing _huge _ego! What the f-!"

Shadow's sentence ended abruptly, courtesy of one angry Amy Rose and her favorite weapon, the stylized pink Piko Piko hammer. "Swear one more time, and I will rip out your throat here and now! Do you hear me?" she said, irritated. She turned toward the black towers. "I have to admit, even though it kills me to say it, you might be right. Sonic's never done something like this before."

Shadow, the mark where Amy hit him evident on his face, got back up. "You never take me seriously. You really _do_ believe me!" He smirked. "What better way to get Sonic back than to collapse his pretty towers?"

I stepped out from behind the rock, shocked gazes greeting my sudden entry.

"Heya guys, how's it going? Any fun building crashes going on?" I said nonchalantly.

Amy blushed, and Shadow growled.

"How the f- the heck did you hide there without me seeing you? It's that da- that durned stone of yours, isn't it?"

I smirked. "F*** yeah."

Amy's jaw dropped. "Sonic! You stop that right now!"

"Umm, no. Anyway, Shadow, you wanna knock down my stronghold, feel free." I said, smirking. "But remember I warned you it was a bad idea." Amy looked shocked at my cold response.

Shadow grinned evilly. "You shouldn't have given me the chance. Warning duly noted, " he raised his arm and summoned a massive Chaos Spear, "and ignored." With that he threw it, as hard as he could, against my shiny new castle.

KABOOM! Smoke flew everywhere. Shadow panted and said, "Hah, you filthy faker, I really…" His eyes widened. For when the smoke cleared, my fortress remained completely unharmed.

"Go for it again, I dare you." I mocked. Somewhere inside me, a voice protested my callousness toward my friends, but I dismissed as weak. Negatem had showed me many things, and I knew how to control now, firmly and without room for disagreement.

Shadow began glowing slightly red, a sign of an imminent Chaos Blast. I smirked again. "Oh, now the little baby's gonna lose his temper, aww how cute." I began summoning an attack of my own. "Don't make me discipline you. I doubt you'd survive the experience."

My pissed doppelganger pulsed crimson, and his pupils disappeared in a halo of energy. Amy scowled and muttered under her breath, "Just like men, they_ have _to fight it out. Bunch of immature idiots." I raised an eyebrow at her, and she glared at me. She slapped the dangerously angry hedgehog on the back of the head.

"Shadow! Cool it!" Amy said. Shadow growled, but lost the Chaos aura, his eyes returning to normal. I dismissed my strike as well.

"She commands you that easily, huh? The big bad rogue?" I snickered.

Amy turned to me and pleaded. "Sonic, please be quiet for one minute! I don't know why you built this thing, so I'll ask: Why?

I sneered. "You probably wouldn't get it."

Amy's eyes hardened. "Try me."

I shrugged. "Whatever. Half the people who attack will be repulsed by the sheer strength of my pretty little home. Even better, if anyone launches a full-scale attack, we- and everyone we know- could be safe in it. Thirdly," I smirked. "I wanted to."

Amy twirled her hammer. "So basically, Shadow was right." She gagged a little on those words. "This is a testament to your gigantic ego. Well, let's see if we can't knock it DOWN A NOTCH!" She swung her hammer down on where I had been standing, I being already six steps away. I was a tad surprised at the force of the blow, cracks spiraling out for a few feet in all directions.

"Now Amy, look whose temper is ruling who? I thought only Shadow lost it that easily." I dodged Amy's mad swings easily, taunting her with my close proximity.

She stopped, head down and panting. "Well Sonic, I waited for you this long, but this," she waved her hand at my building, "hasn't happened before. Ever. So I tell you one last time: Break the castle, come home, see your friends. Have you forgotten how much your friends need you, heroics aside? For the love of Earth come see Cosmo and Tails! See the wonder that you reunited them, how much they adore each other!" She stretched out her arm hopefully. "Please?"

Negatem began to dismiss her. However, a voice inside me, a voice so strangely reminiscent of my own, screamed, "GO SONIC! YOU NEED THEM AS THEY NEED YOU! REMEMBER-"

Negatem cut it off. "Lord, these people wish to take advantage of your superiority. You have no need of them, just-"

"NOW SONIC, BEFORE WE ARE DROWNED AGAIN! GO-"

Negatem broke in again, this time sounding furious. "Do not listen to that idiotic, sentimental fool. You know that when you have created your kingdom, there will be peace everywhere, and no one will need for anything. Then you can do much, and keep good everywhere, and your friends will understand."

I struggled, time around me slowed by a slight exertion of power. The two voices kept ringing out in my mind, one saying eternal peace, the other, sounding peculiarly like it was a version me from so long before, saying friends are more important than goals.

I began to realize that it was true, I had neglected my friends for an unneeded purpose, for something I didn't even want! I fought to grasp that inner voice, reaching, reaching…

A paralyzing pain struck through my body, and my mind froze, unable to think. The last thing I heard was Negatem, speaking. My heart spiked. Not speaking to me, _talking_, through my mouth and rejecting my friends. He had taken control.

Negatem:

With Sonic temporarily out of the way, I turned my attention back to the fools in front of me. With a surge I restored time, and I coldly spoke to them. "Leave. I have more important tasks than you could understand.

Amy's entire body sagged, the life stolen from her, as if the hope that 'Sonic' would return was all that kept her going. She sighed. "Okay, Sonic, you win." She turned to go, but her entire body wobbled. "Shadow, can you take me home? I… I don't think I can walk." she said in a trembling voice. Her head was bent low, and a smal teardrop splashed onto the ground.

Shadow nodded grimly. "Okay." I could tell he was intensely upset at the events. I grimaced. Pathetic.

He lifted his hand, and with a bright flash, they were gone. Wait- only she was gone. Shadow had hidden somewhere… My eyes darted back and forth. How could he hide from me, the master of shadows? It must be this idiot's body.

Slam. I stumbled forward. He had hit me from behind! I lashed out backwards and spun to meet him. Gone again. I growled.

Laughter echoed through the gardens. "Well well, can't find me, can't hit me, huh? This should be FUN!" On the last word he jump out of hiding and hit me again, then hid once more. "You shouldn't abuse Amy, Sonic. I guess _I'll _be the one to discipline _you_ after all."

I tried to run after him, but tripped. "Damn", I thought. "I have control, but not skills. Fine, I'll use _my_ skills." I focused, and enacted a shield of energy around me just in time to catch Shadow's punch. I grinned. "What do you propose now, vermin?"

Silence.

"Cowardly wretch, face me in the open." I snarled.

"Okay." Shadow stood a few feet behind me. I spun around and readied myself for an attack. He only smirked. "Try this one on for size, half-pint." He brought up his arm, which began to glow red. "I learned this one from a certain genocidal hedgehog." His arm was surrounded now. He leveled it at me. "I sense no surrender."

"Nor will you get one, you overconfident poppy-cock."

He grinned. "Fine by me. CHAOS TORRENT!"

A massive wave of energy ripped through my shields like paper, and slammed into my body. I gritted my teeth and bore the brunt until the attack ended. The stones around me had melted into slag, and I breathed heavily from the damage. I couldn't allow this form to be destroyed, but too much more and I would have no alternative.

Shadow grinned again. "I learned quite a bit from our murderous friend. How about round two?" His arm began to glow again."

"Not today, thanks." I teleported back into the Fortress and collapsed. He was very powerful, true. But was he strong-minded as well? I allowed Sonic to regain his body. I thought to myself, "I will have power, but I will take control first." To test my prowess, I would use a subject nearly uncontrollable. The recently-fled imbecilic thug, Shadow.

Sonic:

I woke up feeling like I had just gotten hit with one of Shadow's Chaos attacks. I groaned aloud. I was lying on the stone floor in my bedroom, and I ached badly.

"Milord, you are awake."

"No thanks to you, traitor."

"No sir," the smooth entity replied. "I could not let you betray yourself by those actions, so I had to take measures. I apologize for the inconvenience."

I was too tired and sore to argue. Besides that, there was a haze in my mind, barely allowing me to remember. "Whatever." I limped to my bed. I remembered a struggle, trying to reach something, then nothing. What had happened?

Negatem reassured me that nothing had happened, a minor distraction. I felt wary towards those words, but then something switched in my head and I fell asleep.

_/_**/**/


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Chains

_Sprinting faster than sound, he sped through the city, searching for the next Emblem. Three of his friends were out of that horror, but he knew seven more were still to be found. Their pictures flashed through his head: Tails, Rouge, Amy, Shadow, Eggman, Espio, Cosmo, Vector, Charmy, Vanilla, who was left? Who had been captured, and who had been… destroyed? He shuddered and ran faster. THUD. In his head he felt the familiar pain and he grinned dangerously. Rage replaced sorrow, and he turned, following the pain to its source. This time there would be no escaping his wrath._

_In the center of town, a slim black suit was standing stock still, locating the renegade. Puzzled, it looked closer at its track. The signal was getting nearer to this location! It straightened. Preparations to make…_

_SLAM. The next image was that of the inside of the closest building._

_He grinned devilishly again. Tricked the stupid thing. You can't track something accurately when it moves the speed of sound. Rage flowed through him again, and he strained to keep it in check. The suit extracted itself from the building and faded into the shadows. He snorted._

_"Coward."_

_He felt a surge behind him and went flying from a kick. He bounced off the wall just in time to avoid a barrage of knives. He kept jumping between buildings, barely keeping up with the sly bot. He thought of his friends, one of them trapped inside that stupid machine. He became angry, so angry, the fury emanating off of him. Suddenly, he stopped and jumped back to the middle of the compound. "No." he said quietly. "NO!" Blue and red energy swirled around him, deflecting the knives. "NO NO NO! CHAOS DESTRUCTION!" A huge tornado of energy ripped through the city, destroying everything in its path. He leaned down and panted, then he paused, shocked, as the realization of what he had done occurred to him._

_"I haven't used Chaos since… he escaped."_

_When the smoke cleared, a large portion of the city was leveled, with only two things standing: Sonic, and a madly sparking mech. The mechanical shell rattled, flashed, and rusted into nothing. Inside, Rouge the Bat stood, weaving slightly. She grinned, and said, "Whaddya know? I guess you're stronger than they gave you credit for." She stumbled, kneeling on the ground with a hand bracing herself. She coughed, spattering the stone red. She reached in her suit, and produced a small rectangle of metal._

_"This is my tracker. Find… free them." She vomited blood. "I'm out of this game, but not the war." She tossed the tracker to him, then held up her arms, covered in electronics, and slowly shifted form to appear as… a blue hedgehog. He understood instantly. She looked at me, then showed a different box, one attached to her leg. It began to tick, counting down. She smiled faintly._

_"Run, Sonic. Run. There's more for you yet."_

_He ran. Behind him, a massive explosion reverberated through the already devastated city. Tears formed in his eyes. "She may have been a cheat, liar and thief," he whispered. "but she died a hero." His eyes hardened. "And I'll make sure that she, nor any of them will be forgotten!"_

/

A grey-white silhouette stood in the distance, watching the castle and the scurrying robotic figures inside it.  
"The time has come, you and I, to meet and finish what we began." He chuckled. "And by that, I mean your death." He laughed menacingly. Red light flared and he swept out his arm. A beam of energy slammed into the distant tower.

/

Sonic:

"What the h*** was that?" I said, blinking sleep out of my eyes. I had heard a dull explosion. Warning sirens blared and Eggman's auto-secure-bots sprang to life. I laughed shortly.

"I guess Eggs did a good job, but I don't remember asking for goddamn alarms." I leapt to my feet and spun to the balcony, and saw something I couldn't believe: HE was back. Nazo.

Reaching back in memory, I recalled how we had met…

Nazo was the collection of negative Chaos energy in the Emeralds. When they had been used for evil, his energy grew. Eventually, when it had grown to great to be contained, he had been released. He had promptly captured all the emeralds and turned into his blood-red counterpart, Perfect Nazo. That was the first time Shadow and himself had turned into Shadic, to defeat him. When the battle had ended, there was no trace of Nazo, so they assumed he was dead. Now… I turned and looked into the courtyard, where Nazo was having a merry time destroying robots, easily avoiding harm. I grew annoyed, and decided to end it. "After all," I thought, "with a new power source, I should be able to defeat him without much effort."

I dropped off the balcony into the courtyard. I kicked Nazo in the back, ending his reverie. I commanded the robots to leave, confident I could win without their help.

He picked himself up and turned to me. "Well well well, if it isn't the spiky blue imbecile Sonic. I do hope you've enjoyed yourself while I was gone."

I smirked. "Yup, and still am. Tell me, how was death?"

He scowled. "Worse than your feeble imagination could ever visualize." He turned his back and spread out his arms. "Do you see the intricate black marks on my shoulders and arms? In our last encounter, you managed to permanently damage my essence. I am no longer 'alive' in a true sense. I am unable to eat, unable to sleep, and unable to truly end my life. I am now a being of pure energy, and I cannot harm myself." He turned back to me and smiled. "Which is why I attack you. Either I win, and finally kill you, or I lose and you manage to stop my existence. I win either way."

"I pick option B, 'cause I think you're gonna lose, especially in my new HQ. So," I crouched. "any last words?"

He smiled wider. "Just one: DIE!" He launched a barrage of energy beams at me. I dodged, weaving in and out. I punched at his head, but it passed through and I jumped back. He laughed. "I said pure energy, you fool!"

"Fine by me." I said, pulling together Chaos for an attack. "Try this one on for size: CHAOS BLADES!" I spun several discs of energy at him. He knocked several down and avoided the rest.

"I see you've improved. Not notably, but improvement nonetheless." He swept another set of missiles at me. I didn't even bother to dodge.

"CHAOS DESTRUCTION!" A tornado of pure power swept up his attack easily and slammed into him. He rocked back a step, then shredded his way free. He grinned. "A battle worthy of us at last. CHAOS SPEAR!"

I caught his bolt and tossed it back. "How about a taste of that, times ten? CHAOS STORM!" I said dramatically. A hail of bolts appeared, hitting him again and again. He just kept grinning though, and endured it, healing his injuries with a waved hand.

"Very well, time for a house special:" he said, chuckling. "CHAOS TORRENT!" A huge beam of energy sliced across the hall at me.

Negatem sounded shocked. "That's where Shadow learned it!"

"What?" I responded, puzzled, back to him. I rolled out of the way, nearly getting scorched by the blast. "I don't have time for this right now! Focus!" I thought angrily at Negatem. The battle continued. I understood that I couldn't hit him physically, but Chaos attacks did little damage. I frantically dodged with every ounce of my speed. Back and forth the attacks flew, each getting larger and harder to control. I realized that it was very possible for me to lose this battle.

"Time for a last-ditch effort." I muttered. I then concentrated. I held out my hands and brought all the Chaos I could muster into my palms. A dark ball of energy appeared, growing larger and larger. Soon it was as big as the room we were in. Lightning flashed on its surface, throbbing darkness boiling within, the energy barely contained. I gritted my teeth and held it together.

"Remember this? You tried to destroy the Earth with it. Now it's my turn!" I pushed out and released it: "CHAOS DEATH!" The sphere impacted on Nazo and exploded with enough force to sweep away all the broken robots and open a large hole in the ceiling.

"Hah," I panted. "Gotcha, jerk." I slumped on the floor. Smoke swirled around, and silence reigned.

A fist caught me on the back of my head. "Takes more than _that_ to kill _me_, idiot."

I went flying up, to be caught by a teleported Nazo's kick and blasted back to the floor. He landed, then threw me in the air with an uppercut and spin-kicked me in the face, sending me soaring again. Jumping up, he punched me in the stomach and double-fist slammed me across the yard. He used Chaos Control time after time, sending me reeling like a bloodied pinball. I tried to regain balance by spinning when he appeared again and sent me careening into the wall. I turned slowly, bleeding from my mouth, nose, and numerous wounds all over my body. Nazo didn't even look winded, striding up to me. He grabbed my throat and picked me up.

"Is that all the famous Sonic the Hedgehog has? Pathetic." He raised his hand and red light concentrated. "Say your prayers, before I destroy you, impudent whelp."

I shut my eyes thinking, "Okay Negatem, if you've got anything left, pull out all the stops!" I was sure he had nothing left.

A deep voice echoed in my mind, "AS YOU WISH!" I felt something wrench free of me. The shadows around in the courtyard swirled and evil laughter sounded eerily. The darkness coalesced into the shape… of a hedgehog. It laughed, "At long last!" and punched Nazo off me. I slumped again and watched the battle continue.

"Since when can he physically emerge?" I wondered. Nazo was shocked that he could be hit, and shot out a few Chaos Torrents. Negatem brushed them off with a thought. Negatem then blasted Nazo with beam after beam of Chaos Death, rattling them off like they were nothing. When the barrage finally stopped, Nazo looked pretty beat up, steaming slightly in the morning air. He drew himself together.

"I see you still have a few tricks left, devil spawn. But I will-" Nazo stopped abruptly, looking down. Negatem had sprung at him and latched razor-sharp teeth onto his neck. Nazo's whole body pulsed, once, twice, and he visibly faded. His mouth gaped silently for a moment, then he screamed. I couldn't look away. It looked as if… all the energy that was Nazo was being drained away. "Sonic! What are you doing?" His voice got smaller and smaller, seeming less soild with each passing second. "No! No! I give up! Please stop! I-" Nazo choked, pulsed once more, and vanished completely. All that was left of him were two bloodstains where his feet had been standing.

Negatem shook himself, seeming more real and less shadow than before. He turned to me, smiling hungrily. His eyes were deep, fathomless black holes, and he was slightly hunched, holding up his clawed fingers. Small patches of darkness flittered over his body.

I spoke to him, "Hey, umm, good job, but don't you think that was a little excessive?" I admit I was intimidated.

He grinned, bloody fangs dripping. "No. And thanks to your deceased friend, I am finished with you. I have sufficient power to be free of confinement."

My eyes widened. Free of confinement? "What? But… You… What are you?"

"I was the Shadow Emerald. But now, I am something far greater than you will ever understand, or ever control again." He lashed out with a claw. "It would be my greatest pleasure to kill you now, with your filthy, constricting morals and conscience. However, I owe you some small gratitude for releasing me, and I do pay debts." His black eyes bored into me. "Some of them. So I will send you away from here. But be warned, foolish hog, I am in control now, and if you try to oppose me, you will pay far worse than you can imagine."

He waved an arm, and all went black.

_/_**/**/


	11. Chapter 11: Falling Friends

_A dark-suited figure glided across the ground, examining the wreckage. It paused over a certain pile of debris, noting a characteristic azure-shaded fur that was slightly exposed under the rubble. It held out a hand, and the heap of garbage floated away from body and dropped behind. A green light scanned the now-visible corpse, one that was very bloody and mangled, but unmistakable: blue fur, red shoes, white gloves. The famous rebel was finally dead. The green light stopped, the figure standing motionless above the remains. The stark muscles tightened subtly. Suddenly, in a flurry of energy, it attacked the carcass, punching and kicking it over and over in a frenzy until it was completely destroyed. Only a red blotch on the ground suggested anything had been there. The figure straightened and held an arm to its ear. It said, "Mission accomplished. Kill verified, assassin unit assumed nonfunctional."_

_A voice replied, "Return to base." It paused, a cruel tone emerging. "Kill all possible witnesses."_

_The figure stiffened, and a red light flared. It shook, then the light died and it responded mechanically, "Very well."_

_Hidden and unseen, a certain cobalt hedgehog tensed, remembering that tone, exactly that tone, and he knew another Emblem's identity. He sprang out. The figure's keen ears caught the sound and turned just in time to catch a red shoe to the face. Sonic flipped out of the way. The enemy rose slowly and glared at him with piercing red eyes. These widened slowly as the image processed. It started to jerk and shake, then its cloak caught on fire and burnt away, proving who had really been behind the shade… The only thing that had ever matched Sonic speed, Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow, the first of the fallen._

Sonic:

I woke up, dazed and aching. "What happened?" I asked myself. I started to ask Negatem to give me a boost, then I remembered: Nazo attacking, my butt getting kicked, Negatem escaping and ripping out Nazo's throat. I clenched my hands, angry and still confused. Why would he have helped me with Cosmo if he was going to betray me? Did he just need more time? I knew only one thing. He would pay.

I looked around, seeing Amy's characteristic pink house in the distance. I gathered myself together, and sprinted full speed to it.

Amy:

I yawned, waking up slowly. I had had a nice dream, but I couldn't remember what it was. I got up out of bed, the only thing still in my head was the color green. "Curious," I thought, "Usually the only color I think of is blue." I shrugged. Who knows? I walked downstairs to my kitchen. I started to rummage through my cabinets for breakfast when a blur zoomed through the door and stopped behind me. I rolled my eyes. Sonic was back.

"Hey Amy, how's life?" I heard him say. I turned to him and put my hands on my hips.

"I wonder, Mister hedgehog, I wonder. It's not like you would know, huh? You haven't been around here for quite awhile, and you even missed Cream's birthday party." I waved off his excuses. "All that I can accept, you being you. What I can't is your attitude. You treated everyone around you like an inferior, and I will have you know none of us are, even if you are faster than us."

"Hey, Ames, it's j-"

In a second, I crossed the gap to him and slapped him across the face. "Don't say a word. There's only one word I want to hear, and it doesn't sound like you want to say it. So until you can-" I stared at his suddenly much closer face. His mouth was pressed firmly against my own… He- he- _He was kissing me!_ I reeled. All my rage at his coldness dissipated instantly. I kissed him back passionately, completely forgetting my anger. We held there for about a minute before we parted, gasping. He smiled at me.

"How's that, Amy-girl?" He winked. "I'm no good with words, but how was that one? Believe me, I'm back, and not gonna leave anytime soon. I know I was a jerk, but please, I did have a purpose, if one that in hindsight was not worth it at all."

I heard him dimly, far away. I was still floating high in heaven from that kiss. "He cares." I thought. "_He cares_!" I knew that I could wait forever now, long as he was there.

He looked at me with concern, seeing my faraway gaze. "Hey, Ames? You okay?"

"I'm perfect Sonic, just perfect." I replied dreamily.

"Uhh, okay, well…" he said.

"Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

I kissed _him _this time, softly lingeringly. "Thanks for being a good person, even if you were a jerk before." I sat back. "Okay, well, you're back, so tell me what we've gotta do."

He started to tell me I should stay here, for safety. I put my finger to his lips. "No, you told me you wouldn't leave. That includes leaving me behind. Now bring me up to speed." I winked to him.

He laughed, catching the bad pun. His face grew grim. He told me everything that had happened, wincing as he carefully explained how Nazo died. I was shocked. I could see why he had been the way he was, and I bowed my head. I couldn't believe the deal he had made. I looked behind me to where Cosmo and Tails were sitting, on the hill, not knowing what to say. I sighed, knowing that was a choice that I could not judge, and turned back to Sonic.

"Let's go."

Rouge:

I was flying around, just enjoying the breeze, when I spied the new lovebirds sitting on a hill. I smiled to myself, thinking about how nice it was for this cruel world to finally give a little, supply some happiness for once. Usually it's just pain and loss, fearing for everything that at any moment could be taken away. That was what had driven me to my current profession, that of a jewel thief, only looking out for numero uno. Nobody's gonna take care of me, so I take care of nobody. I shook the bitter thoughts from my head.

"Maybe I'll check up on Shadow." I thought. I remembered how lonely a life he led. The similarities between us made me care for him, the solitude in our untrusting way of living, leaving us nowhere to turn. It reminded me of a few, less pleasant memories of the past. I tried to visit every once in awhile, to make sure he was okay, and try to get him to interact with other people so as to stave off his ever-encroaching despair. He still felt the loss of Maria, so many years ago. I sighed. Maybe someday he could let go of his sorrow, so that new relationships could form, with people who needed him too. I tilted to the left toward where Shadow was hanging out lately, a cave up in the mountains.

A few minutes later I swooped into the antechamber of the cave. I called out for Shadow, but I heard nothing. Considering I have a bat's ears, with an extraordinary auditory sense, that would mean that there was no one here. I frowned. Shadow rarely left his hideout, unless needing food or someone dragged him away to be social, AKA me. I peeked in his "cabinets", pounded holes in the rock wall. He had plenty to eat, and I could see nothing suggesting anyone had come by. I was a little worried. I looked around and saw a letter hanging on the edge of his bed. I picked it up. I read it, smiling. Some idiot named Negatem had challenged him to a duel at Sonic's castle. I laughed. That guy would either get his butt kicked for being on Sonic the egomaniac's property, or much more fatally by Shadow. Shadow wouldn't hold back, not even for his friends, so I doubted this less-than-intelligent soul would survive the day. It almost made it worth is to fly all the way there simplyto see the spectacle, but I resisted.

"Besides," I thought to myself, "I'd probably just hurl from the bloody mess that our irritable red-black compadre would make of the guy.

Shadow:

I ran across the plains toward the Fortress. I thought back to that letter, thinking how curious it was that it was signed by a voice in Sonic's head, instead of the pompous a** himself. Either he had finally gone totally loony or something weird was going on. Both possibilities seemed fairly likely. I stopped at his gates and flipped over them. I was met by a few robots who trained their guns on me, then raised them again. I heard a recorded voice from one of them.

"Greetings Shadow, I would be pleased if you would meet me in to main courtyard of the palace. A robot will lead you."

One of the robots, the one who had played the message, marched quickly northward, I following behind. It led me to the yard, then turned and left. Inside the spacious opening was a hedgehog, but it wasn't Sonic. It had fur that was of the deepest black, with bottomless wells for eyes that somehow conveyed unimaginable cruelty and evil. Its pelt seemed to absorb the very light around it. It spoke to me:

"Greetings, my unintelligent guest, and welcome to my castle. I thought we should finish what we had started. Shall we get right to it then?" It gestured to me.

I grinned. "I take it you're Negatem? What, did the blue faker not have the guts to fight me himself, or is he going to be a chicken and fight me after I'm tired of beating you into a pulp?"

Negatem smiled maliciously. "Sonic is no longer in control. I am."

I put my hands on my hips and snorted at him, unimpressed. "Yeah, whatever. You'll die just as easily as the blue b******. Let's roll, dipstick." I jumped up and slashed at him- or where he had just been. I landed and spun, seeing no one. What in the blazes?

Laughter echoed throughout the yard. "I'm playing your game, stupid hog, and you'll find I'm much better than you."

I stood straight. If he was gonna hide, then I would just wait and listen. I closed my eyes and listened. A tiny whisper of wind brushed my cheek and I ducked just in time to avoid a weighty punch. I lashed upward and connected. Negatem flipped and dropped to the floor heavily. I grinned. "What, it's over already? Tsk tsk, done so soon?"

"Not on your life, vermin." He held out his hands and black spheres of energy gathered on them. He smashed them together and threw it at me: "Chaos Death." A giant ball of deadly power blazed toward me, crackling malevolently.

I jumped out of the way hurriedly, uneager to be disintegrated. I looked at the large crater where I had just been and raised an eyebrow. "Got a few new tricks, do you? Well, so do I." I pulled together Chaos and flung my hands apart. "Chaos Evasion!" Multiple copies of my image spread and fled across the stadium. The real me hid behind a pillar next to Negatem. He looked around scanning the various images, but I could see he was unable to penetrate my disguise. He shrugged and spun around, faster and faster. He shouted, "Chaos Torrent!" Waves of red energy sliced through the air, evaporating my copies. He stopped and looked around again. I had been protected by the pillar, but I was astonished at the sheer amount of energy he had harnessed, and without any evident damage. I knew I would have to be crafty to defeat him. Summoning my energy again, I created just three duplicates and sent them out to harass Negatem for the moment. I focused and, when he had destroyed the replicas, I leaped out, slammed my fist into his chest, and cried out, "Chaos Torrent!" A flow of Chaos flew out at point-blank range. Negatem didn't even flinch as the energy hit, dissipating upon impact. When my attack ceased, I was panting from the exertion, just barely escaping Negatem's counter, thousands of ricocheting, glowing blades. I knew then that I had lost, knowing in that trading blows, he only had to hit me once, and despite my best efforts he was still unharmed. I prepared to use Chaos Control. I would pick the next battle, but for now it was time to regroup and survive the day. I shot across the courtyard, jumped and used Chaos Control to escape. While time was slowing, I thought I saw him grin widely. I was unnerved about the connotations of this, but I shrugged it off and the Control took effect.

I landed, not four feet from Negatem, barely able to move. I felt as if I had been hit repeatedly, a million times or more.

Negatem walked up to me, mocking me now, confident in his victory. "Oh, thought we could leave did we? Abandon the fight you couldn't win?" He chuckled. "You pathetic whelp, I am Negatem, the Negation of Energy. I can absorb your pathetic power easily. Did you forget about when you first encountered me, when I still was controlled by that blue idiot?"

I did. I remembered now, he had taken the Control from me, but I still had my ace in the hole. If I just had enough time…

"Don't even try to Chaos Blast your way out. I know the penalty of having too little energy, as you do now, and beside, you would simply leave yourself completely open to me.'" He sneered. "You imbecile, you have forfeited your very mind."

I slumped down on the scorched earth, despair overwhelming me. He moved closer and I turned to him, trying to do one last effort to kill us both, when he placed a hand on my head. Power surged through me, but it was his power, toxic and choking. It overwhelmed my weakened defense, and he took control.

I stood stiffly, against my own wishes. Without my consent, I spoke mechanically, "What do you wish, master?" Inside I was horrified, thinking, "No, no! Stop! No! I call none master! I am SHADOW!" In my heart I sobbed at the filthy invasion of my deepest spirit.

Negatem just smiled evilly, somehow sensing my utter torment. He said, "First, come with me. Then I will tell you how you will come to serve me, by destroying your allies, one by one. You get to kill you dearest friends!" He laughed, loudly and wickedly. He strutted inside, I following like a broken puppet on a string. I had lost, my very body enslaved to this monster.

_/_**/**/


	12. Chapter 12: Enemies are Friends

_Shadow's eyes were bloodshot, gazing at him with an empty stare and shaking slightly. He was wearing a strange black mechanical crown, perfectly smooth. The blue hero winced. He also had a brand on his shoulder, that of a diamond._

_The controlled friend said, "Rebel acquired. Destruction Initiative Alpha file." He held up his hands and fired blazing Chaos at Sonic. He dodged easily, the stiffness in Shadow's movements making his attacks predictable. When he stopped again, Sonic ran up to him and stared in his eyes for a moment before running away. He saw that the stubborn black hedgehog was down there, still fighting, and he knew if he beat on that physical cage enough, he would be able to break those chains again. Sonic zipped around in a hairpin turn and kicked him straight in the face. The unflinching fighter stood and accepted the blow. Sonic jumped back, and saw his opponent's nose was now bleeding. Shadow held up his arms and cast out twin Chaos Destruction. Sonic smiled. Shadow always had been good with Chaos. He leapt and rolled through the storms, launching at his foe whenever possible. When the power of the ethereal tempests had been exhausted, he stopped and studied Shadow. He had several lacerations and a badly bent nose. Sonic launched into a Spin Dash, slamming the unmoving, bleeding hedgehog back into a building. When the dust cleared, a black arm was slowly pulling the attached broken body back up again. He heard a strange sound, like a vacuum. The wounded hedgehog stood straight for a second, then jumped, threw Chaos Spears, and dashed into a kick. Sonic dodged happily, knowing Shadow was almost free. He ran alongside the now unpredictable enemy and shouted to him that he knew Shadow was still there, still fighting, he was almost free. He yelled out to try and break his bonds. Shadow rammed him in response. Sonic weaved around buildings, letting his dark partner tire himself. He glanced back and smirked toward a fuming figure behind him. But then, the unthinkable happened: he tripped and fell. Only one mistake was needed to end the battle, and that was it. Shadow was on him in an instant, holding a glowing palm out toward him. Sonic looked up calmly into his dead visage._

_"I know you're still there. Get your butt in gear and lend me a hand." he said quietly._

_A light flashed in the hollow eyes, life growing in the ghost-like form. Shadow jerked, then twitched harder, rocking on his feet. All at once he stopped dead. He began to glow, brighter and brighter, until all went white._

Rouge:

I woke up on Shadow's bed, having fallen asleep while waiting for him to come back. I heard footsteps and, figuring it was him, walked out into his antechamber. It was Shadow, but he seemed… different, kinda spacey and vague. I said hey to him, expecting a sarcastic response, how he usually responded. Something along the lines of, "Good morning!" "Yeah? What's so good about it?". Instead, Shadow turned to me and grinned weirdly.

"Hiya, Rouge, been here long?" His voice was strangely high for his normal deep bass tones. I shrugged. I dunno, maybe he started doing drugs, how should I know? He didn't talk to anyone, how would we ever find out if he was a druggee?

"Not too long, maybe an hour. How was the fight?" I knew that would annoy him. He _hated_ when anyone peeked in something private of his.

"Oh, I won. See? I'm here!" he chuckled oddly.

"Umm... Yeah. I see. I, uh, looked in the envelope, read the letter in it."

"That's okay! I was busy, now I'm not. Tada!"

I started to wonder what was going on, if maybe Sonic had painted himself black and red to make fun of me.

"Hey, wanna join me, take a trip?" He chirped cheerily. Join you on the _acid _trip, perhaps?

"Eh, okay, where to?" I said slowly, a little apprehensive.

"I'll show you! Let's go!" I couldn't tell what had happened. I seriously considered checking him for coke, but then I thought to myself: What if I asked him about his past? If he was loopy, he'd actually answer. I smiled to myself. That would be underhanded, sneaky, devious... and _completely_ satisfying. I shrugged.

"Why not? But really, where are we goin' anyway?"

"Heehee! You'll see! Follow me!" I really hoped he was on drugs and the battle hadn't knocked his head loose.

Shadow:

I watched myself lead Rouge away, despair in my heart. I couldn't even control my own body, and now Rouge would end up like me, a prisoner in my own mind. I knew of only one way to escape that hadn't been blocked, my natural absorption of Chaos energy. Without that, I would die, so Negatem had left it in place. I could eventually sneak enough Chaos energy to release myself, but it would take quite a bit of time. All my… I finally admitted it to myself. All my _friends_ would be gone. I had to leave it to Sonic for the present. I smiled grimly. But when I got out, there would be hell to pay. A personal, bloody dagger, painful revenge.

Sonic:

Staring death in the face can change your world. I had seen a vision of myself dying without Amy, having never admitted love for her. I knew then and knew now I that I couldn't let that happen. So, I had kissed her, knowing that any show of affection would set her on fire. She knew as much as I, now, how I felt for her.

We had walked into Tails' lab and grabbed the spare set of Run Shoes for Amy to keep up with me, and as many rings as we could obtain on short notice. After dashing around for anything that could help us, we decided to take the Chaos Emerald we had hidden in the Tornado. Amy met up with Tails and Cosmo, and explained what had happened. Tails nodded seriously and replied that he would make sure Cosmo was safe. She blushed and said they'd be fine. We bid them a final farewell and dashed off to see if we could get Shadow or Knuckles to give us a hand.

Rouge:

Shadow dashed across plains, I flying overhead. He seemed to be going in the direction of Sonic's fancy new house. I was curious, but I was willing to let it go if the apparently stoned hedgehog could shed some light on his past.

After about ten minutes, we were coming up to the castle. I snorted. I had always known 'faker', as Shadow called him, had an ego problem, but I hadn't thought it was that bad!

The gate loomed in front of us, but Shadow seemed to have no intention of stopping.

SLAM! He didn't. I landed and gaped at the very large hole my tipsy-looking buddy had bored through the navy narcissist's gate. Whoo boy, Sonic wouldn't be happy about that! I ducked through and found Shadow still walking forward. I had this odd feeling that I should leave, but I shrugged it off and followed my guide.

I caught up to my focused friend as we entered a devastated courtyard. I knew instinctively Shadow had fought here. For some reason, though, it didn't have his characteristic circular crater that was the result of Chaos Blast. My large bat's ear flicked. I heard something around the yard. I used our silent hand code to warn Shadow. For some reason, he looked at me, bewildered. I slapped my head.

"How do I get involved with these things? Now he's gone daft on me!" I muttered to myself as I carefully listened for anything that might give our enemy away. My eyes widened as I processed the slightest sound around me. Whoever was out there… was using Chaos Control. I could feel that subtle pulse of power through my outstretched ears. I started to warn Shadow when something slammed into my back. I went hurtling into a pile of rubble. Spitting fury, I climbed to my feet, only to have them swept out form under me. Laughter echoed throughout the broken walls. I landed hard and rolled, knowing that the person above me would likely continue their attack. To my surprise, nothing happened behind me. I was starting to get nervous."What am I worried about?" I told myself. "Shadow and I can…" I looked around. Shadow was gone! "Godda-"

A fist met my face at warp speed, sending me dazed into a wall. I wobbled to my feet and shook the stars out of my eyes. When I looked up again, I saw a pitch black hedgehog staring me in the face. He was hanging upside-down from nothing. He was looking at me, through me, with eyes, so dark, so deep, bottomless…

I started to lose myself in that gaze, spinning around and around. I tried to shake myself and release myself, but all I could do was cringe a little. I felt myself losing control.

Then, something tackled me and the spell was broken. I looked up and saw Shadow. He had saved me.

"R-r-rouge, *gasp* r-run, w-while you c-can…" he wheezed out, clutching his head convulsively. I backed away, and he shook violently. He stiffened, and his eyes went unfocused. He began to laugh crazily, head jerking upwards every few seconds. I knew I had to get out of there. I started to run out of the castle, remembering in my panic where I had come from. I reached the front yard, and began to take off when suddenly that black figure reappeared in front of me and slammed me down, holding my neck. He looked in my eyes again, and I knew I was lost. I saw Shadow trapped in himself, the reason he had acted so strangely. I saw an evil so pure, it froze my heart. The world began to spin again, my will retreating involuntarily. I could feel my mind breaking. I decided with a bitter heart that it would be better to live with a mind in slavery than without one at all, and I was lost in any case. I sank into my subconscious, fleeing the destruction that he was creating. I hid in a tiny corner of my mind, and felt my body moving against my will. It stood mechanically and lined up next to Shadow behind the malevolent figure. Our bodies spoke in unison.

"What do you require, Master?"

He stepped out, further into the light, and I saw his fangs glisten. He said, "Follow, and learn how my domination continues." He laughed evilly and swaggered into the castle. He beckoned to us without looking back, and we followed like broken puppets.

_/_**/**/


	13. Chapter 13: Brutality

_"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE YOU F***ING F***!" Shadow was livid that his rival had both saved him, and that he had very nearly obliterated the only resistance left on Mobius._

_Sonic shrugged, grinning. He hadn't thought Shadow would be fooled long. Neither of them had ever tripped, _ever_. He had a natural ability to either avoid or simply crush anything that would stumble him, and his dark-toned friend could glide over them._

_Shadow continued to mutter under his breath. His mind control had been broken, and the metallic crown that assisted it had shattered. Now they were dashing across plains outside the city, locating the remaining Emblems on Rouge's tracker. Sonic had explained what had happened to Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, and Rouge. Shadow had bowed his head and sadly told him to let him in peace for an hour. He had complied and when he returned, the black figure had been staring at the moon. Sonic had seen a single tear on his cheek, which was wiped away. Even he, steel emotions and all, had felt their loss._

_After they had reunited again, they had discussed why the first group had been mortally wounded when they were broken, and why Rouge had more resistance, with him actually alive. The answer was believed to be that Shadow had been beaten too far to resist, Rogue had given in to survive, but the others had their minds simply overwhelmed._

_A beep brought attention back to the tracker. A large tripled red icon was flashing on the screen, heading towards the two. They looked at each other and nodded. Only one other trio could be together still, the combo that was most effective together. The three that had represented 'bad' before true evil showed up._

_Moving quickly, a trap was set, the two hiding behind a large rock directly in the path of the oncoming Emblems. A clomping sound soon echoed across the desolate landscape, signaling the Emblems' approach._

_The partners turned to each other, and Shadow counted down. At zero, they jumped out and zoomed in a circle around the three units. The largest, central one raised its arms and a shield of blue energy expanded about the machines. The two smaller robots turned back to back and raised large guns. Shadow and Sonic got ready to , though, the central one raised its arms again and smacked the other two in the helmet. A large cone extended from its 'head', and a familiar voice was heard:_

_"Shadow? Sonic? You're free! Gadzooks, I'd never have guessed! I was so sure Shadow was gone forever when I saw him at my headquarters, and the 'blue menace' was supposedly dead in Victor's Square!"_

_Shadow smiled slightly. "It's harder to kill us than one might think, as you would know. Nice to see you're still sane, Doctor."_

/

Eggman:

I leaned back in my control chair, musing about conquest. First, I would build a newer version of the E- series, speed upgrades and the like, possibly invent something to slow time… Pleased by my thoughts, I started to nod off when a klaxon went off. I jerked back upright and checked the scanners. There was something approaching, but the thing that truly caught my eye was the power meter. I shook my head. It must be malfunctioning. The meter was rising rapidly the closer the mysterious figure approached. My cameras exploded when within sight range of it. I checked the meter. It was now at the power level of Super Sonic, and still rising exponentially. I started to worry. I called Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun into the control center from their repair stations. I pulled the defense lever. Immediately, every weapon in my arsenal was brought online. They targeted the incoming figure. I checked the meter again. Now it was beyond Hyper Shadic's power level, and _still_ rising. I knew then anything with that much power meant business, and bad business, at that. I jerked the lever forward and my offensive grid fired everything we had. Missile after missile sped out toward the now visible hedgehog shape. Bullets spat out of every corner, and robots rushed out by the thousands. I smiled. Nothing could withstand that. I glanced at the meter again confidently, turned away, and spun back again in disbelief. It now held a single digit: _infinity_. I looked out the window with trepidation. A large battle was raging, and getting closer with every second. I knew I wouldn't be able to win this one, at least for the present. I swallowed and readied the Egg-Mobile for emergency transport, loading on the essentials. Decoe and Bocoe boarded, with Bokkun starting his jetpack.

"Bokkun!" I commanded. "Get going and warn anyone you can about this. Tell them I'll… I'll do whatever it takes, but get them to help me, now! And stay out of sight! If that thing catches you, you're toast."

He paled at the unspoken admission that we were royally beaten, and saluted sharply. He boosted up, and shot off into the sky. A flash of light outside caught my eye, and when I turned back, Bokkun was gone.

I sighed. I hadn't even planned anything! First a crazy Sonic, then this guy. If this was Sonic with another fancy power, then we would parlay, if possible. If not… I glanced at my large red 'Self-destruct' button on my console. I could blast out before pushing it. I turned the throttle inside the Egg-Mobile up, ready to go. The war outside had reached the inner compound, and would be inside any second-

BOOM! A large cloud of dust flew out, and a pitch-black hedgehog strode into my command center. I started to flee, but it called out in a deep malevolent voice:

"Stop! Or your friend will be destroyed." I looked, and saw Bokkun dangling helplessly from an iron grip. I slapped myself mentally. I decided to try to get him back.

"Okay, okay. What do you wish from us?"

He laughed. "I? I want nothing but to offer you the chance of a lifetime… Your lifetime."

Well, that pretty much summed up our options. "I'm listening."

He smirked. "I thought so. You have two choices: join me or I will obliterate you."

"I see. Could I inquire as to why? Or are you just h***bent on killing everything?"

He chuckled darkly. "I am eliminating possible resistance, and I am recruiting. Which shall it be? Death, or service?"

I glared at Bokkun and spoke to him directly. "You idiot. You bind me in the worst situations. I should let him reduce you to scrap. But," I turned back to the ebony figure, "I will concede. May I have the pleasure of knowing my new employer's name?"

He smiled. "I am Negatem. And you will call me Master."

I started to glare, but stopped and swallowed my pride. "Yes, Master."

He grinned evilly, noting the momentary hesitation. "Good. Now, you will built me a special station, where any and all I choose will be embedded in a special machine, allowing me to control their mind and actions. Also, I want to be able to track them at all times. Understand?"

I bowed my head. "As you wish, Master." I said reluctantly. "Can I have Bokkun back, now? For the building."

"Nay. I believe you are intelligent in surrendering, but I will imbed this in your mind. The price," He held up the weakly struggling Bokkun, "of resistance" he grinned and stared at me, "is death." In one swift movement, the loathsome devil flexed his clawed hand, and his captive's cranium imploded.

I half cried out, knowing he was gone. I slumped to the ground. Bokkun had been with me for so long, so very long, and now… Gone. By the callous actions of one psychotic hedgehog. I swore then and there that I would find a way to find my revenge. I pulled myself up. Not today, but eventually, I would get him.

Said spawn of Satan laughed and tossed the corpse at my feet. I gathered up what was left and, with the help of two friends I had left, brought it to my workstation. I put it in a metal container. Without looking at them, I told Decoe and Bocoe to begin working. They complied, knowing what I was feeling, and knowing I couldn't handle any sympathy for now. I sank into a chair, put my head in my hands, and sobbed. After a few minutes of this, I wiped away my tears, and I brought out a grid paper. I would design his gizmo, oh yes, but with a few _extras_ included. I scrabbled my pen furiously. I would have my revenge. That b****** would pay for Bokkun's death, and by one creature I could be sure would escape his wrath.

/

I worked for hours, building his precious machine. After backbreaking labor, it was finished. It was a room-size cylinder with a sliding door on the side. Inside, a special robotic system was in place for the purpose of synthesizing a mechanized suit around the person inside. It would give a direct link to Negatem, and thus keeping everyone under his control. While Decoe and Bocoe physically put the parts together, I had tried to get any type of response from Rouge or Shadow. Nothing, not even their eyes shifted. I sighed.

Negatem strolled down the stairs to check on me. He clapped his hands, seeing no work being done, and correctly guessed we had finished. He asked me about the controls, and I gave him a brief outline, noting some of the peculiarities that all my machines possess, such as the unit resembling the original figure in some fashion, although generally transformed into a weapon. Negatem was pleased and congratulated me on my work. I simply shrugged and lowered my eyes. Even the joy of inventing couldn't conceal the pain I felt. Negatem called Rouge over.

"Ready for a test run, doctor? I'd like to see a confirmation that this won't simply blow up in my face."

I slumped, knowing that whatever I did, he would win. So I reluctantly began the start-up protocol and instructed Rouge to enter, which she stiffly did. I typed in the final commands and brought out a red button. I stared at it, and something inside wouldn't let me press it. I turned to Negatem and held up the console, ready to smash it. Unfortunately, he thought I was offering it to him, so he snatched it and pressed the button before I could protest.

The cylinder flashed and beeped, the parts whirring and churning. I sank to my knees in horror at what I had created, a machine that actually suppressed free thought. I shook my head. Even I wanted the freedom to think as I chose, and I was supposed to be the villain here!

After a few minutes, the machine shut down. The door slid open, and a flow of steam obscured the figure inside. It slowly cleared to reveal… A robotic unit standing within. It was sleek, black, looking as an assassin would. Gazing at it, I saw a tracker, explosives, and a thin blade.

Negatem clapped his hand on my back, then commanded the unit to stand by Shadow. He grinned, wild with his conquest.

"Well, it seems your reputation in well deserved, doctor! As a reward to you, you shall be the head of these mechanics, and answerable only to me."

I mumbled my thanks. He ignored me and turned to Decoe and Bocoe. "And what help you have! Tell me, have you discovered the secret to artificial intelligence?"

I shrugged, for once uninterested in science or explanation. "No, these two were part of a program that had some very unintended errors. I can replicate the programming, but I can never be sure of the results. I believe these are the only two specimens I could create containing AI."

"Ah." he said, eyeing them oddly. "You are the 'bad guy' who faces off against Sonic, am I right?"

I nodded slowly, puzzled by the off-topic question. "Yeah, but he usually wins."

Negatem chuckled. "But that was while you were hindered!"

"What?"

"Do you wish to defeat Sonic?"

"Well, sure, but-"

"A true artist in the art of destruction; a crudely referred to "villain" must have nothing holding him back. These," he flicked his finger at my robots, "hold you down. You said it yourself, you should have reduced them to scrap once you gained any relationship to them other than master to slave. I will rectify this for you now, then you will be a true servant of darkness."I gaped, unable to move. I thought, stunned, "No… not them too! Not everything, not my… friends."

"Yes, your friends." He said to me. I stepped back, alarmed. He had read my thoughts!

The sinister black hedgehog focused his eyes on my two robots, and began to emit a wave of black energy toward them. Their eyes widened, then slowly blanked. The shifted from their usual lazy slouching to a strict attention, unmoving. Negatem pulsed once more, harder, and then stopped. He turned to me.

"Now now, I couldn't let you be weighed down with this lot. I do hope you see it my way." he said with an evil snicker.

I just stared, shocked. I jumped up and went to them, checking every diagnostic I could, trying to find any remnant of their wills. Nothing. I stepped back, shaking. They were, in effect, dead.

Negatem laughed callously and began walking upstairs. "I'll leave you to your new friends now. Don't forget to beef them up for battle, they seem a little puny." He laughed again. "I leave now to test out Rouge's capabilities in the field. Perhaps you'll have a few new toys to play with!"

When he had left, I sagged down into a workbench and put my head in my hands. My fellows, now simply mindless machines, stood stiffly and stared straight ahead. I had lost everything, my freedom, my friends, my life's work. I was desolate, alone.

_/_**/**/


	14. Chapter 14: Wishful Thinking

_The large bot's faceplate hissed, and opened slowly to reveal Doctor Eggman, grinning ear to ear. "Well, you know me, never one to miss an opportunity! Ohohoho! But, now, how are you free? And does that mean your friends made it out okay?" He looked around expectantly. "Where are they?"_

_Sonic lowered his head. "No. They didn't. I... I killed them."_

_Eggman looked shocked. "Erm, in self-defense, I assume? They must have been trying to kill you, so…"_

_Sonic laughed shortly. _"_That's not self-defense. It was __in cold blood." He explained what had happened._

_Shadow intervened. "No, he freed them, but their minds had been too severely warped from Him, so they died soon after. Rouge… Rouge fell as a hero."_

_Eggman bowed his head. "I apologize. I… I suppose I had harbored a hope they lived." He sighed. "But alas, another dream ruined."_

_Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean, Doctor?"_

_He sighed again. "I have the mind of a genius, so I was allowed to stay whole in that way. But I am as much a slave as any. And also…" Here he choked and sniffed loudly._

_Sonic looked at him curiously. "What?"_

_Eggman slumped to the ground and tears silently flowed.. Sonic and Shadow stepped back in alarm. "He destroyed them. He… he killed Bokkun, obliterated him, and he erased Decoe and Bocoe's artificial intelligence completely. These are their shells, their walking tombs. This is a reminder of the devil's bargain I made, and I wish I had picked to simply eradicate us both with my self-destruct." He attempted to wipe his nose, and the gigantic metal arm swung over. The two hedgehogs had to jump away. He stopped, and swung his arm back. "Can you see? I'm not free, just sane, and I doubt even that sometimes."_

"_Self-pity does not become you, Doctor." Shadow remarked. Eggman just shook his head._

"_I wish I could escape, but this machine has a supreme lockout that even a genius such as myself cannot undo. Past that, I have a special bomb embedded in my suit in case I do escape, and, per say I get through all of those, these two will kill me without hesitation."_

"_Speaking of which, why aren't we mincemeat from those two?"_

_Eggman grinned faintly. "The Leader gave me override power, and I hacked through the rest." He frowned sadly again. "But I can't free myself. Oh, how I have tried. But every time I am thwarted."_

"_Well, can we help?" Sonic asked._

_The doctor shook his head. "No, it is beyond your comprehension, and if you try to smash through it, it will explode. However," here he looked up with determination burning in his eyes, "Perhaps _I _can help _you_."_

"_How's that again?" Sonic asked._

"_The last two of your friends always accompany the Leader, but I can lure them out here. Then, I can sneak you into the castle to help with the showdown." Eggman started to sound excited- and suicidal. "If he tries to attack you, hide behind me! My armor is nearly impenetrable, and I'm dead in any case! Let me help you, and maybe I can get a sweeping job in heaven instead of a front row seat of h***."_

_They all were silent for a moment. Then, Sonic turned away._

"_I… I couldn't have your death on my hands. Not another person should die from my mistakes."_

"_And what about mine?" Eggman countered. "I was the one who volunteered. You won't have any blood on your hands. The only palms stained red will be that of a certain demonic b******."_

_Sonic shook his head, unconvinced. "I still caused this, by releasing him, by not destroying him on the spot like I should have."_

_The doctor snorted. "Yeah, and I caused many things. Let me finally avenge them, d*** you! Let me do what I was destined to do, die avenging everything I lo- I lost._

_Shadow grinned. "If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you had been about to say love, and how villainous would that be?"_

"_Bah, semantics." Eggman grumbled sheepishly. "Now, are you going to let me help, or am I going to relive the bad old days in attempting to execute you in persuasion?"_

_Sonic sighed. "You're sure you want to do this?"_

"_Without a doubt in my considerable mind." he said firmly. "I will finally triumph over that abomination, the perversion that cost me everything."_

_Sonic finally relented. "Okay, Eggs, okay. You get them here, and we'll take care of the rest."_

_He saluted with his gigantic robotic arm. "Agreed." He started to turn away, then stopped. "I feel I must warn you, though. You know the identities of eight out of ten Emblems. You will not be pleased by the remaining two, and I advise you steel yourself. There is no other way. Remember: they are freed by your actions."_

_The other two looked at his back and then to each other, unnerved. Shadow attempted to relieve the tension. "That was quite foreboding, don't you think?"_

"_Pretty freaky mate, pretty freaky." Sonic replied, thinking of the unending possibilities._

Tails:

I sat on the hillside outside Amy's house, waiting for Cosmo to join me. She was delighted at the mundane things now that she was back, taking nothing for granted. I winced a little. Speaking of taken for granted, Amy had told us to stay as long as we needed, but... We needed a roof of our own. I wanted to share a home with Cosmo, just the two of us, and we had been at Amy's awhile. I sighed. I wished that I had built a house before a lab. A laboratory is wonderful for me and my experiments, but somehow I knew Cosmo needed something more. I nodded to myself. "Maybe that was the solution, built robots to help. Hmm…" I mused.

"Thinking deep thoughts?" A sweet voice piped from behind me. I grinned and turned to meet Cosmo. She was smiling serenely, as usual. I wondered how she had kept that inner peace so well, no matter what happened.

"No, just considering how to get a house for us. We've been at Amy's for quite awhile, and eventually we are going to need a place." I explained, smiling wryly. "If only to get out of Amy's hair."

She shook her head, still smiling. "Tails, Tails, always worrying. Just relax. You should know that Amy doesn't mind. It gives her someone to talk to about her dear Sonic. Besides, I have faith we'll be fine, and you should be worrying about a few other things, not the trivial matter of a homestead."

I sighed as she reminded me about the absence of our friends. Shadow usually checked in every few days, credit to the persistence of Rouge. I had a personal theory it had a little to do with an apology he'd never made, too, about thinking Cosmo was a traitor... and almost killing her. But, in any case, they hadn't been here for longer than a week, and I was a little concerned. Sonic had gone off with Amy, on some adventure, a fair while ago now. He had warned me to be careful, so it must be pretty dangerous. But why Amy?

Cosmo laughed. "You just spaced out again, Tails. We aren't in your lab, so I bet I know what you're thinking."

I didn't doubt it. She had an uncanny ability to speak my thoughts, but much clearer than I would say them. "I'm just confused. Sonic usually wants her to stay at home, for safety."

Cosmo reached out and took my hand. "You know Amy loves him, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. She does, and before she left, she confided something very personal to me. I will share it, on the condition that you don't share it unless she allows you to."

I nodded, curious. "Yeah, of course."

Cosmo laid back on the grass, still holding my hand firmly. "Well, Sonic usually is too wrapped up in missions or running to allow Amy to get to him, right? And even when he's not, he has no idea what to do. However, that changed. I know they didn't tell you much, but Sonic almost died."

"WHAT? NO!" I said, my eyes widening. Who could beat Sonic?

She replied, "Oh, yes. He barely escaped, and wouldn't have but for the curious actions of his foe. In any case, she had told me his words. He had said that nearly dying clarified much for him. He didn't want to leave the world without having loved Amy unconditionally, having showed her how very, very much he cared."

I listened, enraptured in this secret tale I was being introduced to.

"So as soon as he got back from his near brush with death, he was faced with a very angry Amy. You know he's awful with words, so he did the only thing that he could: kiss Amy. She, of course, swooned and melted right there on the spot. Sonic explained, and had been about to leave again, for the same reasons you already stated. She, though, showed him that she would rather die by his side than get left behind every time necessary. She too now wanted to show her love. Having seen this, he couldn't help but agree, and off they went."

I looked at the sky, astonished at those events.

"Wow." I grinned. Sonic had finally lost the battle he had been fighting for so long.

"Yes. At long last, he realized it is worth it to risk everything for love. A supreme love will conquer anything, and is worth every second."

She was, of course, right- as always. "I'm glad they're happy."

I heard a content sigh beside me. "Just like us." I smiled. She was right, I would worry about protecting us from whatever could hurt Sonic, but at the same time, I would be at peace. My love was right here beside me. And a heart and chain-shaped lump in my pocket reminded me that I would prove it to her.

_/_**/**/


End file.
